Nunca los abandonaré
by Angy B. Mizuhara
Summary: Hola! soy nueva en esto así que iré al grano: un vagabundo sumido en la miseria y el odio, desea vengarse; los planes están hechos y las victimas listas... pero...¿podemos confiar en todos los que nos rodean? Terminado T.T
1. Default Chapter

**Nunca los abandonaré**

**Por: _Angy Black Mizuhara_**

**_Capitulo 1:_**

En una fría, descuidada y lúgubre habitación, tan oscura como su alma y mente, una silueta se dibujaba con el resplandor de la luna, que lejos de favorecerle, lo hacía ver, si era posible, más tétrico que nunca.

En su arrugado y deformado rostro, solo había maldad, odio y sed de venganza; sus ojos flameaban ante el deseo de ver destruidos a sus enemigos, su sonrisa diabólica y siniestra mostraba unos amarillentos dientes, mientras su asquerosa lengua se pasaba por los mismos, disfrutando a cada segundo su perverso plan.

¡Cuánto disfrutaría de verlos sufrir!, Lo esperaba con ansia todos los días de su vida; desde que esos mocosos entrometidos decidieron arruinar sus propósitos, su existencia es había vuelto desastrosa, insoportable y miserable; todos los días vivía con temor de ser atrapado, la policía lo buscaba, la INTERPOL estaba tras su pista y lo seguían de cerca, no quedaba mucho tiempo y si quería vengarse debía ser rápido.

Su risa sádica invadió el recinto, retumbando en cada rincón del lugar –realmente voy a disfrutarlo- se dijo a si mismo y soltó una nueva carcajada capaz de poner los pelos de punta a quien la escuchase.

El olor a humedad se fundió con el nauseabundo aroma de su repugnante boca; pasó entonces su huesuda mano por su cabello grasiento, debía prepararse para en la mañana, cuando pusiera en marcha lo que había planeado por meses en esos agujeros de mala muerte en donde se había escondido por mas de un año; los cabaret, tabernas, callejones y hoteles de quinta eran ahora su hogar; La imagen de superioridad se había derrumbado y solo quedaba la arrogancia y soberbia que lo mantenían en pie. ¿Quién diría que ese hombre sucio y demacrado, vestido con harapos de pordiosero hubiese poseído una fortuna incomparable?

Se acercó entonces a la pequeña ventana del vacío cuarto y posó su fría e insensible mirada en ningún lugar en especial, sabía que ellos estaban por allí, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que él no gozaba, eso lo llenó de rabia y coraje, lo que hizo que apretara con furia sus puños al grado de lastimarse y cuando no pudo contenerse mas, golpeó con fuerza una pared cercana, resopló varias veces hasta que recordó lo que les esperaba y mientras se tranquilizaba, esbozó una infame sonrisa –pronto, muy pronto- dijo pasando sus repulsiva lengua por sus resecos labios.

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

-¡y ahora el clima, con Tomoyo Kamilla!, Tomoyo? Si, ¡hola y buenos días televidentes! Esta mañana el cielo está semi-nublado, con pronósticos de lluvia, se acerca un frente frío, por lo que recomendamos usar chaquetas ligeras y llevar paraguas. Gracias Tomoyo!! En otras noticias, el equipo de football... -

El sonido del televisor en la sala invadía por completo el silencio en toda la casa, despertando a todos los chicos que aún dormían.

-ahummmm- bostezó el chico rubio mientras avanzaba hacia la cocina donde seguramente ya se encontraba Ray preparando el desayuno, pues el delicioso aroma inundaba el ambiente –¡buenos días Ray!-dijo una vez que se sentó en la mesa con su ya característica sonrisa, mientras de frotaba los ojos obligándose a despertar por completo.

-¡buenos días Max!-exclamó el chino al ver a su adormilado compañero de equipo, mientras le servía el alimento-y ¿Tyson?

-sigue dormido creo, no quiso levantarse, dijo que hacía frío!

-que raro, creí que estaba encendida la calefacción!

-conociendo a Tyson, seguro es un pretexto-dijo una tercera voz mientras aparecía el cuerpo de su frío líder, en su postura habitual.

-Buenos días Kai!-saludó alegre Ray, mientras Max se limitaba a sonreír, pues se encontraba masticando y sabía de antemano que al ruso le disgustaban los malos modales.-¿quieres desayunar?

-hmfp- respondió sin dar importancia; se sentó en a la hermosa mesa que había comprado hacía varios meses, a petición de Ray quien insistió en que era necesaria al igual que la cama en la que dormía, Max por su parte eligió la sala, asegurándose de que fuera lo suficientemente cómoda para ver películas todos juntos, Tyson había decidido que lo mas indispensable era el equipo de audio y entretenimiento y a petición suya se había comprado el televisor, el DVD, el estereo y las bocinas, aunque también había querido un amplificador, un videojuego, una batería, un estadio, un nuevo lanzador. , por su parte, Kenny había pedido el escritorio, el librero y obviamente los libros y enciclopedias, Kai escogió el apartamento y su propia habitación sin antes reprocharle al Sr. Dikenson el porqué debían vivir juntos "es lo mejor Kai, para todos, no puedes pedirles a los demás que regresen a sus respectivas casa, Max tendría que volver a los E.U.A. a un internado, Ray abandonó por segunda vez si pueblo y esta vez lo white tigers no lo defenderán como en la otra ocasión, aunque Kenny y Tyson vivan aquí, es lógico que prefieran estar con sus amigos y en cuanto a ti ¿es acaso que prefieres estar en esa escuela?" Así pues ahora vivían juntos, Kenny normalmente no estaba allí, pues sus padres le habían pedido ayuda con el restaurante y eso ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, los demás, lograban mantener el delicado equilibrio de la tranquilidad y armonía, que en ocasiones era muy difícil ya que el carácter de Tyson y Kai chocaba irremediablemente y era cuando Max y Ray debían actuar de mediadores para lograr calmar a sus amigos.

-Cooooooooooooomiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritó Tyson desde el otro pasillo al oler el dulce aroma de los pan-queques recién horneados.

-¡Calma viejo! Hay suficientes para ti, o eso creo yo-dijo el de los zafiros al ver la desesperación con la que el dueño de Dragoon buscaba la comida y se atascaba con ella, mientras todos reían por sus ocurrencias, bueno todos a excepción del Fénix quien comía tranquilamente sin prestar atención al simplón de Tyson.

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

-¡Contesta!- la voz del viejo cruel sonaba desesperada, pues por fin estaba dando el primer paso para comenzar con su venganza, rápidamente el sonido de anuncia que el otro teléfono está sonando se detuvo y un seco "¿Quién es?" Se escuchó.

-¡soy yo idiota! ¡Es hora!-¡anunció y después soltó una carcajada escalofriante-es hora!


	2. Capitulo II

Nunca los abandonaré

Por: Angy Black Mizuhara

Hola!! a todos(as) los que leen este fic!!; quiero agradecir miucho a las personas que me dejaron RR, miuchas gracias de veras, no saben lo mucho que me sorprendí, no pensé que pasara tan rápido, por eso, en forma de agradecimiento les traigo este, el segundo capitulo; espero que sea de su agrado y que dejen mas RR.

otra cosa, no se cuando pueda subir el tercer capitulo, pero les asegúro que s´rá muy pronto,pues me siento muy inspirada estos días y ya lo estoy planeando...una pista??.... leanlo despues....jijijijij.

ahora si les dejo el SEGUNDO CAPITULO!!!... chan chan chan chan!!

Capitulo 2:

El viento el norte soplaba con fuerza esa mañana, demostrando silenciosamente los cambios que estaban por ocurrir; con él no solo atrajo centenares de hojas secas, que adornaban hermosamente con sus colores amarillos, naranjas y rojos las aceras cercanas al edificio, sino también acarreó a un vagabundo que se instaló en el callejón de junto.

Su cabellera enredada y grasosa, despedía un olor repugnante, el aroma del sudor de días (meses) pasados se mezclaba con el de la urea (orina), haciendo que cualquiera que pasase por esa calleja se tapara la nariz, pero su cabello era el de menor grado de pestilencia, sus harapos vomitados y orinados lo mostraban asquerosamente mal; las costras de su piel arrugada y sucia, lo hacían ver más oscuro de lo normal, sus manos maltratadas y sus uñas repletas de desagradables cosas (excremento) daban un aspecto y fragancia nauseabunda.

Esbozó una tétrica sonrisa al ver un niño pequeño correr asustado junto a su madre al verlo rascarse la cabeza, seguramente infestada de parásitos; mas su propósito no era el de atemorizar a los pequeñuelos del lugar, sino el de vigilar de cerca de a los chicos que vivía en el último piso, según sus fuentes, de aquel edificio que lo protegía del inclemente frío.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

–¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!– En el apartamento vacío retumbó el grito proveniente de la alcoba de Tyson y Max, lo que hizo que el chico chino saltara del susto repentino, soltando un platón con fruta y que este se quebrara en añicos; mas eso no le importó en lo mas mínimo, así que corrió en dirección de dicha habitación y abrió la puerta de golpe.

–¿Qué sucede?– preguntó ligeramente agitado –¿Estas bien Max? ¿Por qué gritaste?

El rubio se limitó a asomar su azulada y tierna mirada sobre las cobijas con las que cubría su cabeza, mientras que el japonés, se mantuvo en una postura muy peculiar, con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba, ligeramente curveados, las manos semi encogidas, tratando de provocar miedo a quien lo mirara; dando la espalda hacia la puerta por lo que Ray no pudo observar su rostro que, seguramente, mostraba una tétrica mueca, para asustar al tan inocente estadounidense.

–no sucedió nada Ray, lo juro – dijo divertido el peliazul, tratando de no ser regañado por su amigo –¿Verdad Max? –Concluyó al tiempo que intentaba corroborar su historia.

– Sssiiiii... cla... claro

–Bueno– contestó un no muy convencido Neko, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Absolutamente nada mas que sonreír agradecido por los compañeros y amigos que tenía, Mas cuando estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta escuchó su nombre en un murmullo.

–Mande

–¿Ray? ¿Él... los... vagabundos... comen niños?– una gran sonrisa se alojó en su rostro y meneando la cabeza en señal de negación y reprobación hacia Tyson, se dirigió a responder la pregunta formulada por el dueño de Dracil.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

–Ppprrrrrrrrrlllllll – Entró el castaño frotándose los brazos – ¡valla que hace frió allá afuera! – dijo a los que sentados en el suelo reían y jugaban mientras él ingresaba a la habitación echo una paleta de hielo.

–Ven siéntate – invitó el nipón al tiempo que hacía una señal con la mano –¿cómo estuvo hoy el restaurante? ¿Lleno?

– ¡a reventar! Ya no nos damos abasto... mis pies me están matando– exclamó frotándose los mismos, entre tanto los demás bajaban la cabeza en señal de tristeza

Kenny, alias 'el Jefe' llevaba unos meses asistiendo al restaurante de su familia, pues por esas épocas, siempre estaba repleto y su madre le exigía ayuda; todos los días se levantaba temprano, desayunaba, salía corriendo hacía el local, y regresaba antes de que oscureciera; a veces Tyson y Max lo visitaban, pero no era muy común, pues si no trabajaba, su padre lo reprendía por holgazán; sin embargo, Kenny a diferencia de Kai quien también se mantenía alejado del lugar, sí avisaba cuando llegaría tarde, pues si se retrasaban por mas de media hora, el de ojos ámbar se alarmaba muchísimo y no se retiraba a descansar hasta saber que habían llegado sanos y salvos; y a él no le gustaba ver a sus amigos en tal estado.

– y... ¿qué va a pasar entonces? ¿Si vas a hacer lo que dijiste la otra noche? – se aventuró a preguntar Max, ya que la duda lo consumía por dentro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

–¿Por qué no llega? ¡Ya es muy tarde!–decía el neko-jin al tiempo que se paseaba una y otra vez por el mismo lugar, para después sentarse en el sillón, ver el reloj de la pared y volver a caminar frenéticamente por el mismo lugar; esa era una rutina que últimamente se repetía todas las noches.

– ¡ya cálmate! ¡Vas a hacer un hoyo en la alfombra!

–¡KAI!!! ¡Me tenías preocupado!! ¿Ya viste la hora que es?? ¿Y el vendaval que hace??

–Te preocupas por que quieres, sabes bien que YO no tengo hora de llegada. Y si me disculpas me voy a dormir– dicho esto cerró la puerta de su habitación y el silencio reinó de nuevo en el lugar, sin embargo, la confusión de sentimientos provocaba un ligero malestar en la boca del estomago del chino, la ira, la preocupación, la alegría y la tristeza no son muy buena combinación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

–11:46 p.m. Kai regresó a su casa... jejejejejeje... JAJAJAJAJA... me las vas a pagar maldito Kai.


	3. capitulo III

Nunca los abandonaré

Por: Angy Black Mizuhara

Hola!! de nuevo!! quiero agradecer a Asia y missifus Black Mizuhara, (mis hermanita) el hecho de que fué la única que me dejó unreviewer, por lo que, Asia, este fic va dedicado a tí.

pd. ah muchas gracias por tus palabras, me inspiraron parahacer el siguente cap y ahora que ya sali de vacianes por que les presumo (estoy bien orgullosa) excenté todas las materias, voy a poder hacerlos mas fácil y rápidos!!!

Capitulo 3:

Rojo, violeta, azul, celeste, amarillo, rosa y naranja coloraban el cielo esa mañana de invierno, la luna apenas visible amenazaba con desaparecer como sus eternas y bellas compañeras, las estrellas; ¿Habrá algo más hermoso? Se preguntaba el chino recargado en un barandal, sumido, perdido en sus meditaciones; hacía horas que se había despertado, de hecho, casi no había dormido, una pregunta rondaba en su cabeza y por más que trataba de resolverla, solo lograba hacerla más y más grande, cual globo siendo inflado sin cesar hasta estallar y el neko pensaba que ese momento llegaría pronto.

–¿Qué haces despierto? – una fría e insensible voz madura lo sacó de sus reflexiones, de manera tal, que el gatito saltó del susto repentino, cosa que divirtió al ruso recién llegado.

–AH! Kai! Me espantaste!! – dijo con pequeño suspiro y un poco de reproche fingido en la última oración.

–Lo siento... no pensé que estuvieras tan distraído... – dijo con un toque de indiferencia en su voz; sin embargo, Kai si se había percatado de ello, siempre lo hacía, él sabía cuando estaban tristes, felices, enojados, pensativos, perturbados. Siempre lo notaba, por mejor esfuerzo que hicieran por disimularlo, los conocía a la perfección y aunque lo negara se preocupaba por ellos, por todos y cada uno de los cuatro amigos que tenía, después de todo eran sus únicos amigos.

– Bueno –se rindió Kon –¿quieres desayunar? –dijo alegre, esbozando una casi real sonrisa capaz de engañar a cualquiera, excepto a su inteligente líder que advirtió de inmediato que algo aturdía a su amigo, mas no le preguntó nada, él sabía bien lo incomodo que es ser obligado a hablar cuando uno no quiere hacerlo; prefirió guardar silencio y darle tiempo al tiempo, esperar a que él solo se desahogara cuando estuviese listo.

–Esa es la idea –contestó con indiferencia mezclada con sarcasmo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

–¿Seguro que no quieres venir? Hace mucho que no sales ¿te sientes bien?-preguntaba el rubio al moreno de larga cabellera, quien se esforzaba por ser amable, pues aunque esa era su forma de ser, las repetitivas preguntas y cuestionarios lo estaban hastiando al punto que decidió alejarse un poco del lugar; 'este no es el mejor momento para ponerse caprichosos' pensaba.

–si estoy seguro... ¿no se les hace tarde? ¿Tan lo menos a Kenny?

–Dios santo!!! –exclamó el de los grandes anteojos – es cierto!!! Mi mamá me va a matar!!! Le prometí que llegaría temprano hoy!!! –comentaba casi a gritos mientras estiraba a los chicos lejos de la habitación para que lo acompañaran; algunas protestas por parte de Tyson y Max sobre que debieron insistir mas se escucharon a lo lejos hasta desaparecer por completo y de nuevo, como en la mañana, el departamento se sumió en el silencio y la melancolía.

Ray caminó sin rumbo fijo por las habitaciones, encendió el televisor y después de revisar por escasos 2 segundos cada canal se convenció que no había nada interesante en él así que lo apagó; jugueteó un rato con un cojín, pero al poco tiempo se aburrió; hojeó un libro olvidado que pensó se veía atractivo, más pronto recordó el por que estaba olvidado; Cocinó unos panes de dulce, al aroma inundó el vació de la casa, mas no el de su alma, así que los dejó en la mesa sin probarlos siquiera. ¿Qué podía hacer entonces?, Se recostó en su cama y abrazó su almohada y en medio de divagaciones y recuerdos viejos se quedó profundamente dormido.

:: Sueño de Ray ::

–¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Preguntaba el chico de largo cabello negro sujeto con una cinta blanca, mientras caminaba por un amplio valle cubierto de césped verde brillante; más solo el eco contestaba sus preguntas, pronto se sintió solo, muy solo, demasiado solo; era extraño, el pánico se comenzaba a apoderar de él y buscó desesperado a alguna persona, la que fuera no importaba ahora quien era, lo único que quería era no saberse solo; sin embargo, la bruma que empezaba a formarse bajo sus pies, no era del todo reconfortante.

–HOLAAAAA!!! –gritó con mas fuerza pero con mismo resultado –HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ??... NECESITO AYUDA... mucha ayuda... me siento muy solo... no me dejen solo...

–Suplicaba el chico a punto de llorar, abrazó entonces sus rodillas y agachó su cabeza –Por favor!!!

Todo se tornó oscuro, sintió frío, miedo, la soledad de su ser y sollozó un poco mas se regañó así mismo por ser débil y levantó su vista solo para observar al anciano enfermizo y frágil que estaba arrinconado en alguna parte de ese insólito lugar; estaba allí solo, cobijado solo por harapos, algo mal oliente, pero ¿quién era él para juzgarlo?

El veterano levantó su mirada y lo fulminó de repente, sintió odio hacia la vida, rencor hacia su pasado y necesidad de ser ayudado, amado, protegido; Se lo estaba pidiendo!!, Implorando; ¿Cómo podía rehusarse? Después de todo ¿No era él el que quería un cambio en su monótona vida?, No era que se quejara de vivir con sus amigos, le agradaba mucho la idea y se había emocionado cuando se enteró, mas sin embargo, se sentía preso, todo era tan aburrido cuando sus amigos salían!! Además él era el que cargaba con la mayor parte de las responsabilidades, lo que le quitaba el tiempo, aunque le gustaba sentirse útil y sabía que los otros eran mas jóvenes que él, a excepción del ruso, por lo que no sabía hacer la mayoría de las cosas y él sí... todo era tan confuso!!, Por un lado le gustaba hacerse cargo de sus compañeros y por otro lo detestaba, lo odiaba y eso le perturbaba, tal vez era el hecho de que no podía decírselo, pues sentía que era demasiado tonto!! No obstante ese sentimiento lo carcomía por dentro y lo estaba consumiendo lentamente, como un virus mortal e incurable que atacaba de improvisto.

El viejo bajó la mirada y se consumió en las llamas, llamas que desaparecieron tan rápido como llegaron, sin dejar rastro alguno ante los ojos atónitos del chino, que asombrado aún, simplemente cerró los ojos con fuerza, para no ver más tan nefasto acto.

:: Fin del sueño de Ray ::

El neko abrió los ojos velozmente para ver si el anciano había sobrevivido, buscó con rapidez en toda la habitación hasta que calló en cuenta de que había sido solo un sueño, uno muy real, exageradamente real, su corazón latía con fuerza y su respiración era agitada, estaba sudoroso y cansado, si cansado, él tampoco lo entendía pero así era, como si el sueño en lugar de relajarlo hubiera hecho todo lo contrario, como si simplemente no hubiera dormido.

Súbitamente se abrió la puerta.

– Que bueno que ya despertaste!! – Le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, característica del rubio estadounidense –Empezábamos a preocuparnos –Le confió–es que te veías tan cansado y... preocupado!!

–A que te refieres?

–Hablabas en chino en tus sueños, no entendí nada te confieso, pero se escuchaba como triste y tu semblante –Tembló ligeramente ante el recuerdo –Pero que bueno que ya despertaste, Kai hizo la cena, vienes?

–Que Kai que?

–Si yo tampoco lo creo... dijo que era mejor dejarte descansar, que trabajabas mucho y te lo merecías... o algo así –Rió brevemente y lo invitó a levantarse.

'Me alegra tenerlos como amigos' pensaba el chino, en esos momentos se sentía estimado, querido y comprendido, estaba feliz, mas algo todavía le perturbaba, ¿quien era el anciano de su sueño?


	4. Capitulo IV

Nunca los abandonaré

Por: Angy Black Mizuhara

Hola!! de nuevo!!! quiero agradecer a Shu Kudou por sus palabras de aliento; por cierto, mi intención no era cuasarte asco...bueno tal vez un poquito... pero me alegra que me lo digas por que sí ya se que tan lo menos si logro crear la imagen en tu cabeza, muchas gracias!!!

Capitulo 4:

Las luces de las calles, el ir y venir de la gente y todo ese ruido que las personas son capaces de crear, habían desaparecido hacía unas horas; la quietud y el silencio reinaban por doquier, todos los habitantes de Japón se habían dormido y solo algunos animales nocturnos deambulaban por las calles vacías de la ciudad del sol naciente.

En cierto departamento; los chicos descansaban placidamente en sus respectivas habitaciones; sus rostros tranquilos reflejaban sus sueños, que a simple vista eran agradables, pues en ocasiones, se formaba una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de los adolescentes; mas sin embargo, no todo el mundo tenía un sueño tranquilo, en un callejón cercano al edificio, cierto vagabundo se retorcía gracias a una pesadilla.

:: sueño del vagabundo::

En aquella casa, tan grande como un castillo y tan hermosa como negra era el alma de su dueño, habitaba un hombre de edad madura.

Sentado frente a su ostentosa y costosa mesa de caoba, adornada apropiadamente con un mantel blanco, finos cubiertos de plata y vajillas de porcelana, se encontraba aquel vagabundo disfrutando los exquisitos platillos que en ella se encontraban; él comía con delicadeza y educación propia de la realeza, lucía aseado, las costras y suciedad habían desaparecido, quedando, simplemente, el hombre de negocios que alguna vez fue; Vestido con un elegante traje y con el cabello suave y sedoso, este anciano, recordaba sus años mozos, cuando él habitaba en una casa así, cuando vestía de aquella manera y cuando su paladar disfrutaba manjares parecidos, cuando era dueño de un gran imperio y tenía la vida de muchas personas en sus manos.

Dio un breve sorbo a la copa de vino que estaba frente a él y disfrutando su sabor cerró los ojos, exhaló un pequeño suspiro y al abrir sus frías y calculadoras orbes pudo ver a su lado a su amado hijo, con su esposa junto a él, se veían sonrientes, felices,

¿ Por qué estaban alegres?, Fijó entonces su mirada en el pequeño bulto que traía en brazos la dulce mujer y notó que este se movía '¿un niño?' Pensó.

--¿quiere verlo?--preguntó la dama como adivinando lo que en esos momentos pensaba el viejo.

--Si,... ¿es mi nieto?--cuestionó dudoso al tiempo que con un movimiento afirmativo la feliz pareja mostraba a una tierna criatura de hermosos ojos rojizos y piel tan blanca que se confundía fácilmente con la frazada, sus cabellos eran de un tono color azuloso y una linda sonrisa apareció al ver al anciano que a su vez rió también.

--¿Puedo?-- dijo mientras estiraba los brazos para recibir a su nieto, pero en cuanto sus manos tocaron la manta, el niño se evaporó en el aire, al igual que su padre y su madre, la mesa se calcinó y se redujo a cenizas, los platillos en ella se transformaron en gusanos y cucarachas, y el vino se tornó rojizo, cuajazo, en sangre, él volvió a estar sucio, manchado por la muerte de tantos, se vio rodeado de cadáveres y se sintió acorralado; Corrió, corrió tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían, mientras se repetía una y otra vez que era culpa del niño, pensando en lo cobarde que era en esos instantes, pues Él jamás había tenido miedo, y nunca había huido de algún lugar, como conejo asustado; pero por mas que corría no llegaba a ningún lugar, la muchedumbre que yacía en el suelo muerta, mutilada y hasta moribunda, seguían junto a Él y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que nunca lo abandonarían, a donde quiera que Él mirara, ellos estarían allí, haciendo lo sentir sucio.

¿Pero que pretendían? ¿Acaso no lo conocían? ¿No se daban cuenta que conforme el tiempo transcurría Él se sentía como en casa? ¿Qué ya los cadáveres no lo incomodaban en los mas mínimo? ¿Y que era capaz de hacer eso y más?, Se sentó encima de unos de los cuerpos mutilados y tomó un brazo cercano, jugueteó con el un poco y se rascó la espalda con la mano que pendía solamente del blanco hueso; al poco tiempo se aburrió de su 'juguete' y lo arrojó lejos, levantando solo un poco del polvo que había por el lugar.

--¿Te aburres tan pronto?-- dijo una voz conocida

--¿qué haces aquí?—dijo y pronto un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escuchar un 'vine a acabar algo que empecé hace mucho tiempo', en realidad, la voz no era lo que lo perturbó, sino el frío metal en su cuello lo que lo sobresaltó de esa manera.

:: fin del sueño del vagabundo::

Se despertó repentinamente, con la respiración agitada y completamente sudado, lo que acentuaba su mal olor, haciéndolo tan agudo que hasta él mismo de dio cuenta de su hedor, pero su aspecto físico no era algo que le preocupara en esos momentos; para él era más importante encontrar algo, ese algo que ahora lo tenía buscando como loco por todo el basurero.

--¿Donde diablos está?—dijo al tiempo que levantaba una cobija sucia y apestosa para poder observar bien que debajo de esta estaba lo que tanto anhelaba; la tomó con delicadeza, como si fuese un copo de nieve, frágil y efímero, y la pegó a su pecho, dando un suspiro de bienestar -- no sabría que hacer si la perdiera—dijo, pues esa fotografía era lo más valioso que tenía, era su único vinculo con su pasado y se negaba a deshacerse de él.

La despegó un poco de sí, para poder verla, y en cuanto sus ojos chocaron con la imagen, se perdió en ella; era en blanco y negro, mas era tan detallada, que podía sentirse parte de ella.

Había cuatro personas, tres de ellos eran varones y una hermosa dama, uno de los hombres no tenía más de 3 años, era bastante lindo y tierno, sus ojos color oscuro, grandes y expresivos, reflejaban todo el amor que un niño de esa edad puede tener, la inocencia en su rostro pálido se mezclaba con la alegría y la ternura, mientras que su cabello claro, revuelto lo mostraba travieso y juguetón; tenía una enorme sonrisa en su pequeña carita y vestía elegantemente, estaba en los brazos de un anciano de porte majestuoso, más cuando los ojos del vagabundo y los del anciano se enfrentaron, el primero los apartó repentinamente y los fijó en el sujeto maduro de mas abajo.

Este, por su parte, parecía tener 25 años, distinguido, refinado, altivo, sereno, y hasta un poco frío, el obviamente padre de la criatura, se mostraba feliz en el dibujo, sus ojos eran mas oscuros que los del pequeño, pero menos cálidos que los de este, su boca formaba una casi línea recta, curveada hacia arriba del lado derecho y solo un poco del lado izquierdo; su cabello claro como el de su hijo se hallaba completamente arreglado, digno del traje que llevaba puesto en ese instante, por la tonalidad de la vestimenta podría decirse que era azul marino, pero no era posible esta seguro de ello, sus brazos estaban ocupados, pues sus manos sostenían entre ellas a otra, pero mucho mas delicada y blanca que las de él; era la mano de su cónyuge, que sentada a su lado, sonría orgullosa, altiva, tranquila, distinguida, magnífica, sublime, sus ojos como los de su hijo, mostraban toda la felicidad que pudiera existir, su rostro perfecto, su tez blanca y tersa, su cabello mucho mas oscuro que el de su marido, la vestimenta aristocrática y la joyería decían claramente que pertenecían a una familia adinerada, que gozaba de una muy buena posición social y que estaban viviendo sus mejores años de vida; pronto el vagabundo sintió envidia hacia aquellas personas que reían, y los observó con odio, pensó él que también lo miraban, pero se dio cuenta que era tan solo un error, únicamente el padre lo observaba, la madre y el pequeño niño veían al anciano que, sostenía con un solo brazo al niño y su otra mano descansaba sobre el hombro de la cortesana.

Distinguió entonces al viejo que estaba parado tras la dama, con porte solemne, soberbio e imponente, con mirada fría y cara dura, ataviado con ropas ricas y oscuras, siendo abrazado sutilmente por unos pequeños brazos, pertenecientes al infante; tenía arrugas en el rostro, que mostraban su madurez y sabiduría, su cabellera blanca y larga caía por detrás de sus anchos hombros, su mirar era sombrío, imponía miedo y respeto, más un poco, solo un poco de calor se reflejaba en ellos y una diminuta sonrisa se había alojado en su rostro.

--¿qué tanto le ves a esa vieja y gastada fotografía? – preguntaron a sus espaldas

--no es de tu incumbencia!—esa voz él la detestaba, mas tenía que soportarlo, pues él era parte clave para realizar su venganza; volvió su vista ala imagen y sonrió ligeramente al ver la familia, ala madre, el padre y sobre todo al pequeño; sin embargo eso no pasó desapercibido para el recién llegado.

--¿no te estarás sensibilizando? ¿Verdad?—dijo para molestar al vagabundo, quien se giró solo un poco y le lanzó una mirada asesina que le puso los nervios de punta.

--eso es otra cosa que no te importa – pronunció estas palabras con todo el veneno que tenía en esos momentos -- ¿para qué haz venido? Sabes que no deben vernos juntos... ¿quieres que se arruine MI plan?

--Pues no puedes culparme por tener curiosidad -- dijo despreocupado—por cierto, ya conseguí a los muchachos que harán el 'trabajito'

--Excelente... solo me falta una cosa... pronto Kai... pronto –rió ruidosamente al pensar lo que sufriría.

--solo tengo una pregunta –dijo el otro --¿qué vas a ganar con esto Voltarie?

--eso es otra cosa que tampoco te interesa... JAJAJAJA... pero ya lo veras a su momento... ya lo veras... y tu también nietecito... ya lo veras.


	5. Capitulo V

Nunca los abandonaré

Por: Angy Black Mizuhara

Hola!! como ahora no tengo a alguien en especial para dedicar este cap, se los dedico (valgame la redondancia) a todos aquellos que lo lean!!!! Feliz navidad!!!!!!!! y Año 2005!!!!!!!! O

Por cierto X P se me había olvidado por completo!! Beyblade no me pertenece y por supuesto que tampoco ninguno de sus personajes (que mala suerte ú.ù) ok? todo claro? seguros? entonces lo dejo con el Capitulo 5!!

Capitulo V

El ruido de la ciudad, los autos y bicicletas por aquí y allá, los platos siendo lavados y acomodados y cientos de conversaciones eran el sonido normal de cierto restauran en el centro de la ciudad.

'Entonces le dije...' ' Ya basta niños compórtense...' '¿Vamos al baño?...' '¡Está deliciosa!!...' 'No me vas a creer pero...'

--Buenos días!, Mi nombre es Max... -- se presentó el sonriente rubio a una pareja de clientes que acababan de llegar. Mientras él mostraba la carta, dos chicos platicaban recargados en la barra; uno era mas bajo de estatura y usaba un par de lentes enormes, a la vez que limpiaba un vaso de vidrio, el otro, de tez morena y ojos color azul tormenta, descansaba, pues por ser el repartidor, recorría unas distancias impresionantes 'todo sea por ayudar a un amigo' se decía cada vez que lo mandaban llamar.

--Así que cuando pensaba que ya no tendría oportunidad de salvarme... Llegó Dragoon!!!! Y le dijo.. --Comentaba emocionado el chico de la gorra a su amigo --Le dijo... mmm... Le dijo... ejemm... le dijo.... ..... ..............ya no me acuerdo que le dijo!--Terminó de decir con un brazo detrás de la cabeza con cierta mueca de despreocupación, al tiempo que al jefe se le formaba una gota de sudor en la frente.

--¿Cómo es posible, Tyson, que seas tan despistado? --comentó alegre el pequeño, después de todo esa era la forma de ser del glotón y por eso le agradaba su compañía; al lado del nipón, uno jamás podía estar triste, irradiaba felicidad y contagiaba el júbilo de su persona.

--je je je je... lo siento jefe

--no importa, ya imagino el final de tu sueño --intervino el chico pecoso en cuyos zafiros se podía leer cuantas emociones atravesaban su tierno corazón

--así? En que terminó sabelotodo? -- retó el dueño de Dragoon, con una sonrisa en los labios.

--Pues... es obvio que ganaste la pelea -- contestó con aires de grandeza, sin dar mucha importancia al asunto

--..... bueno... cambiando de tema – bufó al verse derrotado

--Aja te descubrí... jajá jajá... por cierto, Jefe, esta es la orden de la mesa ocho –dijo divertido por la reacción de su amigo entregando unas notas.

--si... gracias... --dio media vuelta --MAMÁ!!! Dos sopas del día!!!!!!! Por favor!!!

Una voz se escuchó en la lejanía --De inmediato!!!!

--chicos.. quería preguntarles algo –de pronto el tono sombrío que utilizó Max para ese

comentario estremeció a sus amigos, pues además, una mirada triste y preocupada usurpó el brillo que caracterizaba a sus hermosos ojos

--¿Qué pasa Maxie? No nos asustes

--no notaron algo raro en la casa estas ultimas semanas? –levantó la vista para encontrarse a los ojos de sus amigos

--yo no

--pues ahora que lo mencionas... si --contestó él más inteligente --Creo que Ray se está comportando un poco... diferente --escogió con mucho cuidado sus palabras – y Kai... emmm... pues ya casi no lo veo... como si nos evitara.. Tu también lo notaste?

--si yo lo noté en la semana pasada... Ray fue algo grosero conmigo, y... él siempre a sido muy amable, me extrañó mucho su comportamiento... – era obvio que el tema le preocupaba, pues al recordar, sus ojos se cristalizaban y amenazaban con desaparecer a su paso toda muestra de alegría en ese rostro.

-- pues yo no le noto nada raro – el japonés intentaba mostrar a sus compañeros y amigos que solo eran ideas suyas y nada más, pues detestaba que sus mejores amigos se preocuparan por algo que no fuera sonreír a la vida y disfrutarla al máximo.

--No-solo su carácter sé esta volviendo hostil, Tyson, también su mirada, si no me crees fíjate cuando volvamos

Era cierto, unas semanas antes, el chino había sido alegre, siempre mantenía la sonrisa en sus labios, pero después de que los chicos le hubieran anunciado que trabajarían tiempo completo en él restauran de la familia de Kenny, una nube negra se había apropiado de su mente, ya no sonreía, mantenía su boca en una línea recta y de un tiempo para acá, hasta era grosero, pareciera que el chico amable y gentil que disfrutaba de ayudar a sus amigos, se hubiera esfumado como el humo de una fogata y solo hubiera quedado las cenizas carbonizadas de lo que antes fue, solo el recuerdo y nada mas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

--¿todavía estas preocupado por lo de Ray? –preguntó Tyson a Max que mantenía la cabeza baja mientras subía por las escaleras para llegar a su hogar.

--si... es que no entiendo el por que de su comportamiento.

--no te aflijas... talvez solo necesite un tiempo para que piense... o talvez precise hablar sobre el tema – puntualizó el chico al tiempo que tecleaba en su laptop, pues quería tanto o mas que Tyson que todo fueran suposiciones suyas, además odiaba ver en ese estado al joven y alegre Max.

--o talvez sea la edad –dijo la voz proveniente de la computadora interesada en el tema.

--Je je tal vez.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-- Hace mucho que no comía tan deliciosa cena --comentó para sí mismo el viejo vagabundo, quien sostenía con su huesuda y reseca mano, un platón de cerámica con finos detalles en color azul marino --me pregunto por que tanta amabilidad por parte de ese -- el tono despectivo que usó se mezcló con el rencor que sentía hacia el pobre muchacho quien tan amablemente le había proporcionado comida y cobija para dormir esa noche. 'Y ¿si ya sabe quien soy?' Se preguntó mentalmente al mismo tiempo que sorbía los restos de sopa del plato 'no es imposible' intentó convencerse a sí mismo ' no, ya no hay tiempo para acobardarse... ya no puedo echarme para atrás... el plan está saliendo a pedir de boca y pronto me voy a vengar' su risa sadónica no se hizo esperar, a tal grado que casi se ahogaba con la bebida que en esos momentos disfrutaba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una corriente de aire sopló con fuerza, ocasionando, que su bufanda blanca y los mechones de cabello que caían rebeldemente en su perfecto rostro, se agitaran con igual magnitud ante la mano invisible de los fantasmas que lo rondaban silenciosamente; Observó su reloj y regresó su vista al frente ' las 6:32' se dijo y continuó su sendero incierto; ¿Porqué le era tan difícil estar cerca de esos mocosos?, ¿Qué daño le habían hecho?, O ¿por qué, entonces, se rehusaba a convivir con ellos?

-- Nada... – se contestó en susurro, mas no era suficiente para él.

Desde que el Sr. Dikenson, le hubiera anunciado la 'buena noticia' como él la llamó, se había sentido nervioso, se negó en un principio, pero no podía luchar contra lo que sentía; En realidad le gustaba la idea de vivir junto a sus amigos... si amigos, por que era sí como él los consideraba, eran sus amigos; sonrió ligeramente ante el termino que usó; Más le parecía absurdo su forma de comportarse, era insensible, indiferente, inaccesible, y hasta en ocasiones, descortés, y por mas que tratara, simplemente no podía cambiar; en más de una ocasión, intentó de ser un poco mas... cálido con los demás, pero en cuanto veía sus ojos asustados, por su comportamiento, había vuelto a ser el de antes.

--miedo?

Esa palabra había estado en su cabeza por muchos días, cada vez que salía a la calle, era para intentar borrarla de su mente, pero nunca lo lograba, y conforme pasaba el tiempo, ese... sentimiento que distinguía como miedo, iba en aumento. Pero ¿miedo? ' No, debe ser un malentendido' --yo no tengo miedo de los mocosos -- Se detuvo repentinamente, era miedo, siempre fue miedo... ¿Cómo pudo estar tan ciego por su orgullo? El miedo siempre estuvo presente en él.

En la abadía tenía miedo de fracasar, con su abuelo, temía ser muy poca cosa, no ser prefecto, con sus compañeros, no ser un buen ejemplo y ahora temía ser lastimado y lastimarlos a ellos, jamás había tenido amigos así que no sabia como tratarlos, que decirles cuando lloraban o estaban tristes, no sabía como reír con ellos y por mas que le doliera aceptarlo, no sabía demostrarles que los quería lo suficiente como para compartir sus sentimientos hacia ellos, cuidarlos y protegerlos de todo.

¿Cómo podían ellos lidiar con tantas trabas?, Siempre tan felices, tan relajados y ¿él? Siempre molesto, debería ser una carga demasiado pesada para sus pequeños amigos vivir con él. Se sentía abatido por su descubrimiento.

Fueron necesarios 2 meses y alrededor de 60 caminatas parecidas a esa para que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo; se sentía inútil, nunca había tenido problemas semejantes y jamás había huido de ellos y era eso lo que precisamente pretendía hacer, pero ya no

--está decidido... voy a ser... un... amigo -- se dijo y sonrió de nuevo ante el termino, no se iba a dar el lujo de perderlos, no ahora que sentía algo mas que compañerismo, si se podía decir que él tenia ese sentimiento hacia ellos; Y lo peor de todo es que sabía que era algo tarde, la armonía en su hogar se estaba quebrantando, todo pendía de un hilo y cualquier movimiento en falso, echaría a la basura todo el esfuerzo de todos por crear algo parecido a una familia para ellos mismos.

--Podré hacer algo para remediarlo? -- se preguntaba sintiendo flaquear sus aminos --NO!, Este no es el momento para ser negativos, Tyson, Kenny, Max y Ray, han hecho un excelente trabajo por mantener la casa en perfecto estado, Ray hasta ha sacrificado su tiempo libre por atendernos y Kenny, Max y Tyson entraron a trabajar para sustentar lo gastos, es hora de que yo haga algo por ellos, se merecen lo mejor y yo se los voy a dar -- dicho esto dio media vuelta y con paso firme pero decidido se encaminó a lo que ahora convertiría en su Familia.


	6. Capitulo VI

Nunca los abandonaré

Por: Angy Black Mizuhara

Hola!!! de nuevo y gracias a, especificemente, SKY!!!, y no te preocupes por que en este cap se aclararán tu dudas n.n, ok?

entonces este cap va dedicado a ti SKY!!! y muchas gracias deveras!!!

a por sherto, Beyblade, por desgracia, no me pertenece y ninguno de sus personajes, solo lo tengo como reen, ahora sip:

Capitulo VI

--no te aflijas... talvez solo necesite un tiempo para que piense... o talvez precise hablar sobre el tema – puntualizó el chico al tiempo que tecleaba en su laptop, pues quería tanto o más que Tyson que todo fueran suposiciones suyas, además odiaba ver en ese estado al joven y alegre Max.

--o talvez sea la edad –dijo la voz proveniente de la computadora interesada en el tema.

--Je je tal vez – contestó un muy indeciso chico.

Un resoplido proveniente de Tyson, fue el ultimo sonido que se escucho, dando por terminada la conversación; El tema lo estaba exasperando, y afectando tanto o más que a sus dos pequeños amigos;tal vez erapor que él sabía que algo extraño sucedía en su hogar 'Tengo que hablar con todos muy seriamente' se dijo molesto por su situación de impotencia y para alejarse de ello, decidió correr, tal vez así se sentiría mejor.

-- ¿Adónde vas Tyson? – preguntó el castaño al ver que su compañero comenzaba a correr.

-- ... – mas, el nipón, ya había avanzado demasiado y no escuchó la pregunta.

Por su parte el estadounidense, solo observó alejarse al dueño de Dragoon rápidamente, sabía a la perfección como se sentía su amigo. Incapaz de hacer algo por mejor la situación, optó por pensar en una posible solución, después de todo debía ayudar ¿no?, Pero entre mas pensaba, no lograba dar con la respuesta que tanto anhelaba, haciéndolo sentir peor, pues lo único que conseguía era recordar el incidente con el chino, la forma en que este le habló, la mirada vacía que tenía en esos instantes, el veneno en sus palabras y el eco que estas hicieron en él. Se estremeció ligeramente cuando se recordó reflejado en ese mar dorado, que antes abundaba la vida y que ahora... 'Tengo que hablar con él, es seguro que se sienta mal' pensó para tratar de desvanecer las memorias; Además el solo hecho de pensar que pudo hablar antes con el gatito, haberlo dejado por temores suyos, lo estaba matando; la culpa es un gusano que roe todo cuanto ve y una vez en ti, es difícil deshacerse de él.

--NO PUEDE SER!!!!!!!! – un grito lo sacó bruscamente de sus cavilaciones y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba parado frente a su departamento, con su mejor amigo al lado, quien buscaba frenéticamente en todos sus bolsillos al tiempo que maldecía una y otra vez su mala suerte.

-- ¿que sucede Tyson? –

--es que no encuentro mis llaves!!—exclamó sobresaltado --¿Dónde las puse?!! – decía mientras buscaba por enésima vez en las bolsas de su chaqueta –sé que las tenía por aquí!!

--¿Cómo?.. Busca bien! –dijo histérico el mas bajito

--deberíamos entrar, pedirle ayuda a Ray, espero que no se niegue, y buscar bien en todas partes – analizó el rubio, de hermosos zafiros, pues al ser el único en conservar la calma, pudo hallar una solución rápida.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta – y.. ¿Si no las hallamos?—preguntó dudoso el japonés, pues sabía perfectamente que de perderse las llaves, era necesario cambiar la chapa de la puerta, por seguridad y además recibiría un regaño seguro por parte de su líder, sobre la responsabilidad.

-- hallar que? – desde la sala se escuchó la voz suave del neko, cuyo oído era tan sensible que le había permitido percatarse del tono de preocupación impreso en las palabras del chico de ojos azul tormenta.

-- es... emmm... es que... – balbuceaba el glotón

--Vamos dilo! –exclamó nervioso

--Tyson perdió las llaves – concluyó la dizzy, al tiempo que Tyson asentía con la cabeza baja en muestra de sumisión.

--QUE??!!! –gritó sobresaltado – Tenemos que encontrarlas!!!....

--es que no sé dónde se me pudieron perder! – dijo esto en casi un susurro, pues la congoja se había hecho tan grande que solo un sentimiento se atoraba en su garganta, las lagrimas.

--Vamos Tyson, piensa! ¿Te caíste? ¿Las sacaste? ¿Tropezaste contra alguien algo?...

--espera! Sí!! ... si... choqué contra un chico hace rato!!! Afuera!!!

Dicho esto los cuatro blade-breakers salieron en busca de tan preciado objeto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kai, por su parte, corría por las solitarias calles de la ciudad del sol naciente, nadie transitaba por ellas en ese momento, pues todas las personas preferían estar con sus familias, compartiendo los alimentos, festejando las fiestas navideñas y compartiendo el calor de hogar; ese calor que a él le faltaba, que nunca había tenido y que ahora le prometían.

Pronto reconoció el barrio en el que habitaba y disminuyó la velocidad; sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y cuando debía hacerlo, pero aún no sabía como; al acercarse, se sorprendió mucho cuando distinguió a sus, hasta entonces, compañeros de habitación, en el pórtico del edificio y más por que parecía buscar algo.

Se aproximó curioso.

--Que buscan? – dijo lo más cálido posible, para no asustarlos, pues era obvio que no se habían percatado de su presencia.

Sin embargo el rubio saltó del susto al sentir detrás de él al dueño de la voz que dudosa se presentaba "frente" a ellos.

--n... na... nada.. Kai... emm... ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Contestó el peliazul

-- seguro? Te oyes nervioso

-- si

--ah

Fue en ese preciso instante cuando un destello de luz llegó a los ojos felinos de Ray, era la llave, que se mostraba brillante cerca del callejón, bajo un basurero; este no pudo evitar mostrar sus hermosos colmillitos en una blanca sonrisa, ante la felicidad que este hallazgo le provocaba; se acercó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el objeto que tan preocupados los había tenido hacia un momento; la respiración de Tyson se atrapó en su garganta, pues se había dado cuanta del descubrimiento del chino ' Kai se dará cuenta!!, Tengo que hacer algo' se dijo.

-- Oye Kai!!, y dime viejo... emmm.. ¿Que hiciste hoy? –'OH genial viejo... que gran idea, como si le pudieras sacar algo al amargado!'; pero para su sorpresa, Kai no solo no lo ignoró, sino que se acercó y musitó algo parecido a ' vamos a dentro y te cuento' lo que dejó a todos atónitos y le dio la oportunidad a Ray de recoger la llave con un rápido movimiento y en cuanto se reunió con los demás, le hizo entrega de la misma a su dueño.

--Gracias!! – le dijo este con una sonrisa de bienestar en el rostro al saberse librado del castigo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-- aquí está el molde, señor – anunció un joven muchacho que no sobrepasaba los 20 años, mostrando orgulloso una masa blancuzca con la forma de cierta llave recién encontrada.

-- Perfecto!! Muajajajajaja!!!! – rió siniestramente el viejo y lanzó suna mirada llena de odio y desprecio hacia el último piso del edificio.


	7. Capitulo VII

Nunca los abandonaré

Por: Angy B. Mizuhara

HOLA!!!!! de nuevo!!!!, primero que nada, quiero dar una disculpa a todos a quellos que les guste este Fic, por tardarme tanto en actualizar, con eso de las fiestas y reuniones, no me dió tiempo de escribir nada, y luego a mi hermano menor le regalaron un juego y nomas no se despega de la compu.... y en segundo lugar y para no hacer largas, quiero dedicar este capitulo a tod 's a quellos que lo lean.

y sin mas preaunbulos!!! chachachachan!!!:

Capitulo VII

--diablos¡! Estoy muerto – proclamaba cierto chico de cabellos color marrón, al tiempo que subía las escaleras del edificio para llegar a su, hasta ahora, hogar – solo espero no molestar cuando entre,... y que todos estén dormidos – se decía pues esa realmente tarde 'La 1:00 de la mañana' pensó al ver su reloj digital, cuya luz verde iluminaba su carita cansada 'creo que está decidido' meditaba con sumo pesar, esa situación le dolía en verdad, pero no podía continuar así.

Lentamente abrió la puerta de madera, un ligero chirrido alteró el silencio que reinaba en la casa; solo una lámpara esta encendida, la de la sala, lo que le indicaba que otra vez, el chino esta esperándolo. Siempre sucedía lo mismo cuando él llegaba tarde, el neko lo recibía algo preocupado, pero sin reproches, con los brazos abiertos y una deliciosa cena caliente, más al bajito no le gustaba que eso pasase, pues sabía perfectamente que al día siguiente, el gatito se levantaba temprano, muy temprano, cansado y aunque intentara disimularlo, siempre pasaba algo.

:: Flash Back::

-- Ray¡¡!!.. Te he dicho que no me esperes despierto! – reclamaba el dueño de Dizzy al de Driger

--Lo siento Jefe, pero sabes que no puedo dormir sabiendo que ustedes no lo están haciendo! – se disculpaba mientras daba un gran bostezo, reflejo de lo exhausto que se encontraba –Creo que mejor nos vamos a dormir

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

--AHHHHHHH¡!!!!!!!!!!! – un grito proveniente de la cocina, sacó a todos de su ensueño, y rápidamente, se encaminaron a dicho lugar, con un mal presentimiento en sus estómagos, para encontrar al chico de largos cabellos, tirado en el suelo, con su brazo enrojecido y una olla de agua hirviendo tirada junto a él.

--Ray¡!!—gritó el mayor de todos al tiempo que se acercaba al accidentado, quien tomando su brazo, trataba de calmar su dolor –TRAGAN EL BOTIQUÍN¡!!!! RAPIDO¡!!!!—seguía gritando a los niños que perplejos se mantenían es su lugar—Déjame ver –pidió con mas calma.

--NO LO TOQUES¡!!!—amenazó el chino al sentir el ardor en su piel

--Ray –dijo muy bajito el de lentes –Lo siento – soltó sin mas

--Aquí está¡! –interrumpió el rubio, mientras mostraba la pequeña cajita con un signo rojo, parecido a una cruz, que el líder tomó rápidamente e hizo las curaciones debidas.

--Pero que pasó¿?—preguntó, una vez vendado el brazo de su amigo, el japonés.

--no lo sé—mintió el neko-jin – talvez la coloqué mal y se me calló encima—dijo con calma, ocultando, que por estarse durmiendo, se recargó un poco en ella, provocando así que perdiera estabilidad y se derramara sobre su brazo.

::Fin Del Flash Back::

'Pero yo sabía lo que en realidad pasó, todo fue mi culpa, por eso no me gusta que me espere despierto, a veces solo amanece con ojeras, pero tal vez algún día enferme, después de todo, él trabaja mucho por nosotros' cavilaba el chico parado en la puerta, todo estaba silencio, nada se movía, por lo que decidió avanzar él.

Con paso tembloroso se acercó al sofá más grande de la habitación, solo para encontrar a su fiel amigo, dormitando en él, tan apacible, tan tranquilo, tan calmado, tan relajado, tan... tan... diferente... triste... cuanto tiempo llevaría así¿?

--no, esto no puede continuar así—se decía en voz baja – las cosas no se solucionaron.

Caminó, entonces hasta las habitaciones de sus demás compañeros, viéndolos dormir, tomó la decisión más grande de su vida.

Triste, pensativo y distante al mundo en donde estaba, el castaño, entró a su cama, y dándole la espalda a la puerta cerrada, lloró con fuerza, sacando de su pequeño pecho toda la congoja que acompañaba a su decisión.

--gracias, Tyson y Max, por su ayuda, pero creo que es hora, las cosas no pueden seguir así—dijo antes de caer en las delicadas redes de Morfeo.

::Flash Back::

--Ppprrrrrrrrrlllllll --entró el castaño frotándose los brazos -- ¡valla que hace frió allá afuera! -- dijo a los que sentados en el suelo reían y jugaban mientras él ingresaba a la habitación echo una paleta de hielo.

--Ven siéntate -- invitó el nipón al tiempo que hacía una señal con la mano --¿cómo estuvo hoy el restaurante? ¿Lleno?

--¡a reventar! Ya no nos damos abasto... mis pies me están matando-- exclamó frotándose los mismos, entre tanto los demás bajaban la cabeza en señal de tristeza

Kenny, alias 'el Jefe' llevaba unos meses asistiendo al restaurante de su familia, pues por esas épocas, siempre estaba repleto y su madre le exigía ayuda; todos los días se levantaba temprano, desayunaba, salía corriendo hacía el local, y regresaba antes de que oscureciera; a veces Tyson y Max lo visitaban, pero no era muy común, pues si no trabajaba, su padre lo reprendía por holgazán; sin embargo, Kenny a diferencia de Kai quien también se mantenía alejado del lugar, sí avisaba cuando llegaría tarde, pues si se retrasaban por mas de media hora, el de ojos ámbar se alarmaba muchísimo y no se retiraba a descansar hasta saber que habían llegado sanos y salvos; y a él no le gustaba ver a sus amigos en tal estado.

-- y... ¿qué va a pasar entonces? ¿Si vas a hacer lo que dijiste la otra noche? -- se aventuró a preguntar Max, ya que la duda lo consumía por dentro.

--creo que si Max, es lo mas probable, no creo que por estas fechas, mamá consiga algún ayudante, y si no es así me temo que tendré que...—calló, sus palabras eran dichas con mucha lentitud y desánimo, pero no era necesario que terminara su frase, todos los allí presentes sabía de lo que su joven amigo hablaba.

--y... – comenzó Tyson al que parecía que le habían dicho el secreto de la vida y emocionado, lo reflejaba en su rostro -- ¿Por qué no vamos nosotros? Max y yo estamos libres¡!! –

--que buena idea Tyson¡!!—exclamó entusiasmado el chino, quien quería mas que nadie que su equipo permaneciera junto

--Genial¡!!!!!!, Tienes razón, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Es grandioso¡!!!!—gritaba el pequeño al tiempo que saltaba alegre junto a sus amigos que abrazados festejaban el nuevo comienzo.

::Fin Del Flash Back::

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

--Y... ¿A qué hora terminaste de hacer cuentas?—preguntó el rubio, mientras desayunaba un poco de cereal azucarado.

--poco después de las 12:30, me tuve que regresar en la bicicleta de mi mamá¡!-- confesó el pequeño un tanto desanimado.

--ahummmm, buenos días¡! -- saludó cortésmente el gatito que acababa de despertar en el sofá de la sala – OH Dios¡!! Lo siento chicos – dijo apenado, haciendo una reverencia

--no te preocupes Ray, a mí me gusta mucho desayunar cereal y Tyson... bueno el ya arrasó con todo lo que había.. jeje

--y yo no tengo hambre -- se incluyo triste el chico bajito.

-- uh¿?, ¿Qué pasa jefe? – preguntó dudoso el de ojos dorados

-- chicos—anunció el aludido – tengo que hablar con todos ustedes.

Los otros dos se sorprendieron de sobre manera, por la seguridad y decisión que trasmitía la voz del de anteojos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una vez todos reunidos, el menor, se levantó de su asiento y los miró con cariño, recorrió con la mirada cada rincón de su "casa" y de sus inquilinos, entonces hablo.

-- antes que nada -- comenzó a dialogar, tratando de disimular el nudo que tenía en su garganta – quiero decirles que los quiero mucho a todos, son los mejores amigos que pudiera llegar a tener—calló un momento para deshacer la sensación en su faringe que comenzaba a crecer

--que pasa jefe, me estas asustando—preguntó, teniendo lo peor, el pelinegro, en nombre de todos, ya que incluso Kai, esta asustado por las palabras y las forma de hablar de su amiguito.

--Pasa que he llegado a la conclusión de que no puedo mas... no podemos mas -- dijo al borde de lagrimas -- he decidido que regresaré a vivir con mis padres.

--¿QUÉ?¡!!!!!!—gritó exasperado el peliazul – no se suponía que todo eso esta resuelto¿?

-- si lo sé Tyson, pero no podemos seguir así, siempre llego tarde, no paso tiempo con ustedes y francamente estoy cansado de vivir así; agradezco mucho su ayuda, pero creo firmemente que es lo mejor – dicho esto, se acercó a sus amigos y viéndolos fijamente, los abrazó a todos por separado, deteniéndose ente abrazo y abrazo, un momento para respirar un poco de la esencia de sus amigos, para mantenerla viva en su memoria, por que si bien era cierto que se volverían a ver, también era cierto que en ese momento, le resultaba doloroso tener que separarse de ellos.

Una vez aclarado el asunto, y sin mas que decirles, les deseó unas felices fiestas y tomando su maleta desapareció por la puerta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

--así que se va de casa¡!! – dijo burlonamente, al ver alejarse al más pequeño de sus rivales – bien creo que a él no le haré daño, solo faltan cuatro – y dicho esto se tapó con la cobija que cierto chico le había regalado hacía unos cuantos días, junto a mas comida y atenciones.


	8. Capitulo VIII

Nunca los abandonaré

Por: Angy B. Mizuhara

Quisiera dedicar este capitulo, a todos aquellas personas que se tomen sus minutos para leerlo, no saben lo importante que es para mi saber que tan lo menos, a alguien mas además de mi lo ha leido y tal vez hasta gustado, espero que me hagan saber su pensar hacia este fic, que en proximanente tendrá un final (min. 3 caps mas); bueno, yo me despido y les dejo el capi #8.

Atte.

Angie

Capitulo VIII

--Bien, ahora, con la información que obtuvimos... – el viejo detestable parloteaba sin cesar, sintiéndose importante al hacerlo; su acompañante, harto de su presencia, había optado por ignorarlo y pensar en otras cosas, como su nuevo "amigo", el cual, generoso y altruista, le proporcionaba alimento y cobija, sin que él lo hubiese pedido.

:: POV Vagabundo::

Aun recuerdo ese día, hacía frío, mucho frío, de ese que cala hasta los huesos, pero ¿Qué mas podía hacer si mi testarudez me obligaba a permanecer en ese lugar? ; Sin mas protección que unos maltratados tambos de basura, me abracé fuerte, tratando de mantener el calor que escapaba de mi cuerpo; mis ropas, eran mas bien harapos, no me ayudaban demasiado, hacía mucho que tiempo no las lavaba y su hedor ya no me molestaba.

Entonces lo vi, allí parado junto a mí con una sonrisa cínica, burlona, cálida, amigable... y por mas que me cueste aceptarlo, una sonrisa honesta, verdadera. Hasta hoy, no he sabido el por que llegó a mí, por que me ofreció un cobertor, un plato de comida y lo más valioso, su compañía.

¿Su nombre?, Ya lo sé, aunque nunca me lo dijo, sin embargo me es muy difícil pronunciarlo, por eso lo llamaré 'el chico de los ojos gentiles', por que es lo más me llama la atención, esa capacidad que tiene de hacerme sentir comprendido.

--¿Estas escuchando? – la molesta voz de mi compañero de fechorías me trajo de vuelta a la realidad – esto es importante¡!!!

--Cállate¡!!! – le contesto – me decías sobre este bodegón ¿no?

-- si -- me dice y con un tono mucho más bajo me maldice, y aunque lo escucho perfectamente, no estoy de humor para reclamarle y mucho menos de hablarle.

Pues bien, a aquel día, le siguieron muchos otros, en los cuales, 'el chico de ojos gentiles' me hace entrega de tres platos de cerámica, blancos y algunos adornos color azul, con su respectiva comida, a tres horas diferentes, el primero es temprano, a las 8:00 a.m. en punto, el segundo a las 2:00 de la tarde y el último, a las 9:00 p.m. junto a sus deseos de buenas noches; aún me resulta extraño ese comentario, pues no es muy frecuente en mí, pero creo que me estoy acostumbrando a él. Mi tarea diaria de observar a los chicos que viven en el último piso de aquel edificio, se ha vuelto más amena, al menos, ya no tengo que robar mi alimento.

Es ahora cuando noto que mi viejo 'amigo' me observa de forma extraña, será posible que...

-- ¿Voltarie? – dijo burlonamente -- ¿Estas sonriendo? –y soltó la carcajada.

Efectivamente, Yo el frío, el despiadado, el orgulloso estaba sonriendo al recordar la sopa caliente que me ofrecerían a mi regreso, ¿era acaso posible que me estuviera sensibilizando?, ¿Que me alegraran cosas tan simples como la comida?, No... esto debe ser un error.

:: Fin del POV del vagabundo::

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-- Vamos Max¡!!!, Salta el arroyo¡!! Sáltalo¡!! – gritaba eufórico el dueño de Dragoon, emocionado con un juego de video.

--Ya Voy¡!!! Ya voy¡!!! -- decía el rubio al tiempo que realizaba extrañas maniobras en la alfombra con el pequeño aparato (control) en sus manos.

--SALTALO¡!!!! CUIDADO CON EL HADAAAAAAA¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--Cálmate Tyson -- la fría voz de su ex líder, consiguió un silencio sepulcral en la habitación.

--OH Kai -- exclamó el pecoso -- regresaste muy rápido del supermercado -- comentó con la mirada fija en los víveres que tenía consigo el bicolor.

-- no había mucha gente -- fue la respuesta y se alegró de que no hicieran otro comentario, por su nueva actitud.

--Max -- dijo el peliazul muy bajito -- ¡salta el arroyo!

El chico frío, se encaminó hacia la cocina y depositó las bolsas repletas de alimentos en la mesa, sabía que su amigo chino les acomodaría después 'y a todo esto' prensó ' ¿dónde está?' Dijo mentalmente llevándose el dedo índice acerca de su boca, comenzando a enumerar 'Max y Tyson, en la sala, Kenny, desde hace casi un mes, en casa de sus padres, Yo, en la cocina, pero ¿y Ray?' Se volvió a preguntar, como él casi nunca se encontraba en esa casa, no sabía bien lo que sucedía en ella, no sabía que hacían sus amigos durante el día, ni siquiera tenía conocimiento de todas los objetos que había en su hogar; Sonrió ligeramente, al recordar el instante en que se sorprendió por descubrir que en la estancia de su residencia, había una linda alfombra color neutro, que se extendía hasta la puerta principal, de cuya compra y elección, se debía a sus amigos Kenny y Max, siendo el último el de la idea, pues este alegaba que el suelo de madera, no era del todo cómodo y la solución era precisamente una alfombra.

-- Hey¡! Hiwatari¡!!! Si buscas a Ray, él está en la azotea, desde las 9:00 creo -- comentó el glotón, mientras alcanzaba, abría e ingería una enorme bolsa de frituras.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Todo es tranquilidad y silencio, los tenues rayos del sol mañanero, mezclados con el refrescante aire, a esa altura, daban un toque de relajación insuperable; a esa hora, los autos y peatones, transitaban velozmente por las calles de esa ciudad, haciendo un paisaje admirable desde la azotea del edificio, donde nuestros inquilinos preferidos se alojaban; con los ojos cerrados, los labios en una línea firme, pero no forzada, respirando lentamente, los músculos relajados y en posición de loto (es decir, sentado con los brazos extendidos hacia abajo, tocando con las muñecas, sus rodillas y los dedos extendidos, a excepción el pulgar e índice, que se unen, en un circulo); el Neko, meditaba hacía cerca de una hora, sus ropas holgadas estilo chino, eran conformadas por 2 piezas de algodón, ropa que solo usaba en esos momentos, un traje especial para su meditación, según les había dicho a los demás, que se movían ligeramente al igual que sus cabellos a merced del viento, que con sus tiernas caricias, hacía a ese momento idóneo para su relajación.

El sonido de una puerta vieja abriéndose, inundó el ambiente, y una pregunta dirigida a él lo trajo de nuevo en sí,

-- ¿Ray?... ¿estas aquí?

-- si Max, y acabo de terminar -- dijo el gatito al tiempo que se levantaba y respiraba profundamente, solo para apreciar el espléndido clima de ese día en particular, para luego dirigirle una grata sonrisa a su rubio amigo.

-- ah, bueno, estaba preocupado por interrumpirte, lo que pasa es que tenemos hambre, y si no regresas pronto, pues... bueno Tyson se acabará lo hasta los sartenes, incluyendo la comida que trajo Kai hace rato – dijo con su clásica sonrisa.

-- de acuerdo ya voy -- contestó el otro, se acercó al de los zafiros y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta en dirección de su departamento -- entonces ¿Kai ya trajo lo que faltaba? -- guardó silencio mientras esperaba que el estadounidense asintiera -- me alegra, no sabía que iba a preparar hoy, sabes, me da gusto que Kai por fin se integre a nosotros -- dijo para continuar una charla amena

--si, al principio me pareció extraño, pero...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

' Las 8:59, no tarda en llegar' pensó el viejo sucio en su calleja, contemplando su muñeca arrugada y costrosa, en la cual se depositaba un antiguo reloj, símbolo de lo que había sido en el pasado, uno no muy lejano.

Pronto vio al 'chico de los ojos gentiles' acercase con su cena, le extendió el platón y el vagabundo lo comió rápidamente, entretanto, el 'chico de ojos gentiles' se sentó cerca del anciano y lo acompañó mientras devoraba la comida que le entregó.

Una vez que hubo deglutido todo el contenido del plato, le observó detenidamente, notó que el chico frente a él se sentía incomodo, pues comenzaba a acomodarse en su lugar y miraba en todas direcciones, entonces se dio cuenta de nuevo de lo fácil que se pueden leer esas gemas; se hizo un silencio incomodo hasta que 'el chico de los ojos gentiles' habló.

--bueno, me alegra que le halla gustado, buenas noches que descanse – dicho esto sonrió amablemente y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a alejarse.

--¿Porqué haces esto? -- la voz ronca de vagabundo, lo detuvo repentinamente, mas al escuchar tan escabroso timbre de voz, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, pues un recuerdo fugaz llegó a su memoria, acordándole de cierto viejo detestable, cuyo único interés, cuando lo conoció, era el de la dominación mundial 'no puede ser' pensó y trató de convencerse de ello.

--Por que me siento bien cuando lo hago -- contestó al fin a su pregunta y se retiró.

El vagabundo no esperaba esa respuesta, imaginó mil y una contestaciones diferentes, pero de todas las posibles, él tenía que haber dicho la que menos quería. Levantó su vista hacia el cielo y meditó un poco con respecto a lo que haría después.

--será más difícil de lo que pensé – suspiró y miró a la estrella mas brillante en el firmamento, tenía que hacerlo.


	9. capitulo IX

Nunca los abandonaré

_Por: Angy B. Mizuhara_

Hola a todos los lectores de F.F, que se han tomado el tiempo de leereste Fic que se acerca a su final; Por lo que quiero agadecer enormemente mi hermanita Asia y missifus que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un R.R, no saben lo que significa para mí que lo hayan hecho. Este cap, que a mi parcer es muy bueno (está recien salidito del horno n.n) está dedicado a tod s aquell s personas que leen este cap, pero especialmente a sutedes dos amigas!!!

espero que lo disfruten:

Capitulo IX

Plateada, redonda y hermosa, la luna con su tenue luz, iluminaba el cielo oscurecido por la falta de sol, que horas antes, adormilado, se había retirado no sin antes mostrar uno de los más bellos ocasos. Con pinceladas rosadas, violetas y naranjas, el astro rey se había jubilado, jurando renacer al día siguiente.

Mas ahora, todo era quietud, las personas se encontraban en sus casas, disfrutando de sus familias, amigos o sus recuerdos.

Por la ventana abierta, el viento juguetón cual niño pequeño, entraba libremente, divirtiéndose con las blancas cortinas, formando ondulaciones en ellas, dando paso así a la pálida luz de la luna y sus doncellas, las estrellas. Unos brazos fuertes, reprendieron al viento por su osadía, negándole el paso hasta aquella habitación que era ocupada por el ruso bicolor, pues cerrando su ventana abierta, impedía que la noche fría se esparciera hasta el interior de su hogar.

Con paso firme, pero lento, regresó hasta el sillón cercano a la chimenea, que con su cálido fuego, no solo iluminaba la estancia con luz tenue, sino que también, daba a la habitación un toque místico y agradable al chico. Tomó un CD, y lo colocó en la unidad D, abriendo automáticamente el archivo que contenía; últimamente, los videos de seguridad, lo habían obsesionado, mostraban todo lo que sus amigos hacían durante el día, y su curiosidad hambrienta por saber mas, devoraba video tras video, en espera por saber algo nuevo; la imagen de sus 4 compañeros, Tyson, Max, Ray, incluso Kenny, en la pantalla, lo hizo esbozar una linda sonrisa, pues en el video, se mostraban felices, unidos, tranquilos, al tiempo que acomodaban la alfombra escogida por los mas jóvenes del grupo.

Pronto su mente comenzó a divagar en asuntos parecidos, los recuerdos y memorias pasas llegaron sutilmente a su cabeza, reviviendo así, los momentos alegres que alguna vez compartió con su familia, cuando era tan solo un niño.

Las escenas se mostraban borrosas, el tiempo se había encargado de eliminarlas poco a poco, negándole su pasado, manteniendo vivo el recuerdo de su abuelo solamente; sin embargo él no se daba por vencido, esforzándose al máximo, logró tener una imagen no muy clara de sus padres, estaban en una fiesta, él era muy pequeño todavía, tendría unos 4 años aproximadamente, no estaba seguro; un hombre grande, fuerte y distinguido, le mantenía en sus brazos, y más debajo de él se encontraban sus padres, sonriéndole, los ojos de su madre, le regaban una cálida sensación de bienestar y su blanca sonrisa lo hicieron alegrarse enormemente. Su padre con igual o mayor ternura que su progenitora, lo observaba tranquilo y le dirigía unas palabras, que con el tiempo olvidó, incluyendo la forma de su rostro y el de su madre, solo los tenía presentes vagamente.

Un flash-acho lo hizo reaccionar, y ver al sujeto que lo mantenía aún en sus brazos, era su abuelo, le sonrió alegre y besó su arrugada mejilla; nuevamente el fotógrafo de la

Fiesta hizo gala de su habilidad fotográfica capturando ese momento, no solo en un trozo de papel, también en la memoria del chico ruso.

--¿Kai? – la suave voz de su compañero y amigo lo hizo reaccionar, recordando el lugar donde estaba.

-- Ray – contestó en forma de saludo cortés

-- ¿que haces despierto tan tarde?

--nada, recordaba... y ¿tu? – preguntó al notar que el chino llevaba puesta su pijama y tenía el cabello revuelto, con sueño en el rostro.

--tenía sed, voy por agua... ¿quieres?

-- no—dicho esto el neko se retiró hacia la cocina, demorando un poco de tiempo en regresar a su habitación, mas cuando cruzaba de nuevo la estancia, el ruso lo detuvo llamándolo por su nombre.

-- ¿Sí?... ¿pasa algo Kai? – preguntó preocupado.

-- es solo que me preguntaba... ¿por qué sales todos lo días a tres horas diferentes?-- soltó sin mas, solo viendo las reacciones en el rostro de su felino amigo, que perplejo ante la pregunta, solo atinó a parpadear.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-- ¿y bien?... ¿por que la urgencia? ... sabes bien que no puedo alejarme mucho de ese callejón – exclamó enfadado el vagabundo al tiempo que entraba en la bodega abandonada, donde planeaban sus fechorías.

--... – silenciosamente, el sujeto de mirada macabra y tez pálida, levantó su mano derecha; abriendo el hermético puño, mostró una pequeña llave de color plateado.

--¿Qué-es-eso? – pronunció lentamente, dejando ver así su enojo

--esto, querido amigo es una llave... la llave del departamento de tu amado nieto – rió a carcajadas siniestras, mostrando sus horripilantes dientes; gesto que imitó después de razonarlo un escaso tiempo el malvado viejo; sus risas diabólicas y viles resonaron por todas las frías paredes de metal. El plan daba marcha a sus últimas fases.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

" El departamento estará solo de 9:00 a 10:00 a.m., tenemos máximos una hora para llevar a cabo lo planeado, entraremos después de que Kai salga a sus paseos diarios, y que los chiquillos, el japonés y el americano, visiten a su amigo de lentes, el chino, sale del departamento a meditar en la azotea por exactamente una hora, por lo que no podemos darnos el lujo de perder tiempo, él o Kai pueden regresar en cualquier momento, mi nieto se ha tornado algo inestable y puede volver antes de lo debido. Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, no me defrauden, o lo pagarán con su vida, entendido¡!!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El chorro del agua tibia caía libremente de la llave abierta, con la cual el gatito lavaba los trates sucios por el almuerzo. Poco a poco la montaña de platos y tazas de cerámica con detalles sutiles, iba desapareciendo al igual que los inquilinos del departamento; '8: 30... hace una hora que Kai salió,... es curioso... siempre sale a la misma hora, pero... no tiene hora fija... para su regreso... es increíble como ha cambiado tanto... desde... no sé... ¿un mes?... ¿mas?' Pensaba el chico al tiempo que se secaba las manos con una toalla cercana.

-- Ray... ya nos vamos¡!!!... ¿Quieres que le digamos algo a Kenny de tu parte? --preguntó el rubio desde la puerta, sosteniéndose de ella para que su mejor amigo no lo arrastrara lejos antes de escuchar la respuesta del neko-jin.

--¿eh?... ah¡! Sí¡!!! Díganle de mi parte que lo extrañamos mucho, y que espero que venga pronto y que más al rato iré de visita, como a las 3:00 de la tarde¡!!!

--De acuerdo... adiós¡!! – gritó el ojiazul con medio cuerpo afuera.

--sí adiós... y tengan cuidado¡!!! – dijo el del ying-yang al ver desaparecer por completo el brazo pálido del estadounidense, que segundos antes era lo único que se observaba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Su traje blanco de algodón holgado, brillaba ante el sol matutino; sentado en el suelo con las piernas rectas, los pies flexionados, siendo sujetados por sus manos, su elástico cuerpo hacia delante y su cabeza tocando sus rodillas sin doblar, se encontraba Ray; sumido en total calma; su respiración pausada y tranquila, harían a cualquiera que le viera en ese estado, dijera que había encontrado ya su nirvana y así era, su mente y cuerpo estaban en total equilibrio; Cosa que hacía tiempo no lograba, era maravilloso, se sentía relajado, libre, feliz, mas sus emociones no lo dominaban estaba... en el nirvana.

Sus hermosos ojos dorados ocultos por sus párpados se abrieron de par en par, miedo era lo que se podía leer en ellos; un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y una sensación poco placentera se alojó en su estomago, algo malo pasaba.

--Driger – dijo en un susurro antes de levantarse de un salto, olvidando su posición de yoga "estiramiento dorsal" completamente.

Un mal presentimiento inundó su mente y su corazón haciéndolo correr lo más rápido que pudo, bajando las escaleras con habilidad propia de él. 'Driger' repitió en su mente, recordando el lugar donde se encontraba su amigo, mientras recorría a una velocidad sorprendente y creciente los pasillos del edificio.

:: Flash back::

-- ¿estas seguro Kai que aquí estarán bien? – preguntó el dulce Max colocando a su Dracil en la caja fuerte.

-- estoy seguro – dijo cerrando la puerta de metal, pues todos lo demás blades ya estaban dentro; hecho esto, exhortó a sus compañeros a salir de su habitación, pues le molestaba que cualquier persona a parte de él invadiera su espacio personal y como muestra de eso, cerró con llave la puerta a sus espadas.

:: Fin Del Flash Back ::

En lo profundo de aquella habitación, detrás del armario, bajo llave y candado, se encontraba las majestuosas bestias BIT, encerradas en aquella caja fuerte, temiendo lo peor, esperando que el mensaje hubiera llegado a sus dueños, que juraron proteger y protegerlos. Driger, brillaba con fuerza, sabiendo que su compañero de batallas lo había escuchado, y estaba en camino.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-- mira esto¡!!!! -- dijo un chico alto de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos grises, señalando una consola de videojuegos.

-- Deja eso¡!!!, Nos están pagando para buscar otras cosas -- dijo el otro, que parecía ser mayor, pues su musculatura y porte sádico lo hacían ver enorme y cruel; sus cabellos y ojos negros como la noche eran sin lugar a duda algo de lo k nadie que se cruzase en su camino, olvidara fácilmente.

-- ¿Para que crees que el jefe quiera esas cosas tontas? -- habló nuevamente el pequeño

-- No lo sé... Pero dijo que no quería que hiciéramos desorden y no podemos tardarnos demasiado tiempo, así que apúrate -- contestó el mayor al tiempo que buscaba bajo los sillones de la habitación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-- diablos¡!!! – exclamó el pelinegro, al tiempo que veía aproximarse su objetivo – no hay nadie mas que yo cerca... – más no pudo terminar la frase; La sangre se le congeló en un instante, su respiración se atoró en su garganta, formando un nudo, sintió como si el suelo donde estaba parado le hubiese sido arrebatado o sus rodillas no pudieran soportar su peso, sus pupilas se estrecharon y sus manos temblaron... la puerta que el cerró al salir de casa estaba abierta y voces se escuchaban dentro de su hogar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, reunió toda la fuerza que tenía dispersa y entró de golpe, fue entonces cuando vio a sus sujetos salir de su habitación, las siguientes escenas eran confusas hasta para él, todo había pasado tan rápido, como había pasado de estar corriendo tratando de librarse de sus persecutores, a encontrase en el suelo alfombrado de su habitación, con un fuerte dolor en su cabeza y cuerpo, solo sintiéndose desvanecer por la oscuridad que comenzaba a devorarlo y escuchando un último dialogo entre sus atacantes.

--Creo que lo golpeaste muy fuerte

--se lo merecía, NADIE, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE, se atreve a golpearme y huir, además, si no encontramos esos blades, el jefe no se molestará si le llevamos un rehén.

-- eso es verdad tienes...

Solo silencio, su cuerpo se dejó vencer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

--¿QUÉ ES ESTO?¡!!!!!!... LES PEDÍ QUE ME TRAJERAN UNOS BEY-BLADES Y ME TRAEN AL GATO¡!!!!!!!.... ¿SON ESTÚPIDOS? O ¿QUÉ? -- gritaba desperado por la ineptitud de los empleados.

--Pero señor... no encontramos nada por más que buscamos -- trató de excusarse el mayor -- y él regresó antes de lo acordado -- dijo señalando al chino que se encontraba semi-inconsciente atado de manos y pies en una silla vieja y polvorosa del lugar – además -- continuó al ver la reacción de aceptación del viejo – creo que él nos puede decir donde están escondidos los blades – finalizó con su característica sonrisa macabra.

-- me parece bien – dijo imitando el gesto del chico, al tiempo que se acercaba peligrosamente al neko, quien con mucho esfuerzo abría sus dos gemas doradas, mostrándolas en todo su esplendor.

Solo cuatro personas en esa bodega, dos jóvenes ambiciosos, y viejo ruin y malvado y un chico gentil atado como bestia, sin mas movimiento que el de su cabeza. Sintió el fétido olor proveniente de la boca del jefe, y una sensación de malestar, mezclada con asombro, terror y repulsión hacia esa persona que tan bien había conocido alguna vez y cuyo recuerdo no era nada grato.

-- ¿me recuerdas, Ray Kon? – se burló el inhumano viejo

Ray abrió la boca lentamente, con el nombre de esa detestable persona en la punta de su lengua -- claro que te recuerdo... -- dijo con acidez nunca antes escuchada en sus labios – tu, maldito, eres...

* * *

ok... ok... no se adelanten, solo espero que les haya gustado (no se si lo escribí bien, pero no me importa) y les quiero pedir un favorsote!!! chechen el botoncito de mas abajo que dice "go" pikenle allí, porfas y dejen un rewier!!!! porfisporfisporfis!!!!

ok chao!!!


	10. Capitulo X

Nunca los abandonaré

Por: _Angy B. Mizuhara_

Hola!! como ya es mi costumbre, pasaré inmediatamente a agradecer mil y un veces a esas personas (llamense mi hermanita y Sky) por tomarse la molestia de escribirme, altermino de su lectura, ARIGATO!!!!! graciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgracias!!! deveritas deveritas, mis mas profundos agradecimientos, no saben o feliz que me pongo, o tal vez si.

pero mejor paso al fic, que segun yop, acabo en esta semana, antes del 31, por que sino lo acabo antes, me voy a tardar...., esk entro a klases de nuevo, y pues ya saben lo pesado que se vuelve entonces, pero creo que el capitulo 11, que es el ultimo, la toengo para el viernes, si es antes mejor, pero ahora si les dejo este capi, que ya saben está dedicado a mi fuente de inspiración (mus) no les digo quien es, y creo que tu sabesde kien se trataAsia ; a mis lectores y por supuesto a mi sis y Sky, va pa ustedes...

Capitulo X

Las paredes de colores neutros, contrastaban con el suelo rojo de aquel gimnasio, en donde cientos de maquinas entres bandas sin fin, bicicletas estacionarias y bancas de pesas, creaban una melodía sin igual, que aunado a las conversaciones entre los usuarios del mobiliario, resultaban un tanto molestas para el chico frío que con paso lento y silencioso, se retiró hacia un área mas privada, a la cual, solo pocos tenían acceso.

-- Hey¡! Kai¡!!! Me alegra verte, ¿nunca faltas verdad? – comentó un hombre grande y fornido cuyo bronceado, corte de cabello y vestuario, dejaban ver su profesión, entrenador.

--hmfp – exclamó el ruso en clara demostración de su disgusto por el comentario.

--de acuerdo campeón... no te enojes, si fueras un poco más amable y alegre, podrías ser como yo – rió entre dientes, al imaginar a ese chico de porte serio y algo amargado como instructor.

--cierra la boca... – mas no pudo completar su oración.

Una opresión en el pecho, y un malestar en la boca de su estómago, le dijo que algo no andaba bien; sus pupilas se contrajeron bruscamente y sus bien formados brazos perdieron toda su fuerza, soltando así, el amarre de sus manos hacia las pesas que sostenía; todo parecía haberse detenido repentinamente, escuchaba los latidos de su corazón quedamente, y veía caer de forma lenta las mancuernas azules que momentos atrás levantaba para tonificar sus músculos.

-- Dranzer -- susurró y la fuerza y energía perdida, regresaron a sus piernas; lleno de adrenalina, salió del gimnasio, que hacía tanto tiempo se había convertido en su refugio, hacia su hogar, dejando al otro, atónito, por el comportamiento de este.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

--Vamos Max¡!!!.. Corre más aprisa, tengo un mal presentimiento -- decía el japonés de la gorra a su rubio amigo, mientras corrían por las atestadas calles de la ciudad.

--Lo sé... algo me dice que Dracil está en peligro -- dijo el de los zafiros casi sin aliento, sin embargo, no se detendría ante nada, su compañero de batallas lo llamaba, lo podía sentir, y sabía que no era el único que lo creía, lo que lo preocupaba más -- espero llegar a tiempo -- dijo hacia si mismo; pero su oración llegó a los oídos del otro, quien entendió a la perfección los sentimientos de su amigo, él también lo sentía, la molesta sensación, que creyó desaparecida al final de los torneos, en aquellos que el bienestar de sus bestias BIT, y el de sus amigos, estaba en juego; esa sensación de desesperación, de impotencia, de frustración...

Agitó la cabeza tratando que sus recuerdos se olvidaran, concentrándose en lo que realmente importaba ahora, su Dragoon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kai llegó rápidamente al edificio que tanto conocía, más al pararse frente a su puerta, su garganta se secó y palideció al notar que esta estaba abierta; se acercó lentamente y reuniendo todo su coraje, la empujó suavemente, provocando que un chirrido invadiera el silencio que reinaba en el lugar.

¿Cómo describir la escena frente a los ojos del chico ruso? Su casa, su hogar, aquel que con tanto se esforzó por amar, estaba destruido, había papeles y vidrios regados por doquier, los sillones de su sala, estaban volteados, sucios, las marcas de zapatos eran el estampado nuevo que poseían y los objetos que adornaban su estancia, estaban desaparecidos; lo habían robado.

Fue entonces cuando calló en cuenta del porque de su temprano regreso, y corrió hacia su alcoba, sin importarle lo desastroso de ella, buscó la caja fuerte, estaba cerrada... sintió un ligero alivio en su alma y tecleó con rapidez la combinación, la ansiedad por saber si estaban bien sus blades, lo estaba devorando vivo, y solo se calmó al verlos allí, donde los había guardado, por fortuna, los ladrones no habían dado con ellos, todo estaba bien.

Decidió pues, que sería de utilidad para su joven amigo chino, quien seguramente al ver el desastre en todo el lugar, se pondría a limpiar; el bicolor se sentía calmado, tranquilo, al tiempo que caminaba en dirección a la cocina, paró en secó y observó una mancha oscura en el suelo alfombrado, y un tubo metálico olvidado junto a ella. Pronto los libros tirado, los vidrios rotos y el caos en general, parecieron no existir, se agachó con cautela y posó sus dedos índice y medio en la mancha, estaba húmeda, pegajosa y roja.

--Sangre -- se dijo al ver de cerca sus dedos mojados por ella -- es sangre fresca.. lo que significa que...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un mar de pensamientos inundó su mente, todos pasaban demasiado deprisa como para prestarles mas atención de la que debía, pronto ató cabos y supo de quien era la sangre derramada.

Poco le importó haber chocado con sus otros dos amigos que confundidos le gritaban en la lejanía cosas que no pudo entender, únicamente atinó a decirles que los blades estaban bien, pues su cerebro solo procesaba la información que poseía y su cuerpo solo obedecía una orden, correr.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

--¿que pasa con Kai? --preguntó molesto el nipón, por haber sido lanzado fuera del camino del ruso.

-- no lo sé, pero al parecer todo fue una falsa alarma, ya lo escuchaste, Dracil y Dragoon están bien, no hay problema -- comentaba más tranquilo el rubio al tiempo que le daba una mano a su amigo.

--Pero ¿qué pasó aquí? -- perplejos, ambos chicos permanecieron de pie en el umbral de su casa, sin atreverse a entrar o siquiera a aceptar que dicho lugar les perteneciera.

Tyson recorrió con la mirada aquella desastrosa habitación, sintiendo a su estomago retorcerse por el enfado que comenzaba a crecer en él, '¿Quién nos hizo esto?' Se preguntaba mentalmente al tiempo que apretaba sus puños con fuerza ante la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos; los cuadros desacomodados y algunos mas tirados en el piso, las delicadas cortinas rasgadas y fuera de su lugar, la ventana abierta haciendo que un poco de viento entrara por ella creando figuras con la tela, los controles de sus juegos, destruidos, al igual que el televisor, papeles y vidrios de la pantalla o quizás de la ventana, eso no importaba en esos instantes, y una peculiar mancha oscura en la alfombra eran el nuevo escenario que se mostraba ante ellos. Los chicos se acercaron, más, el caos era tal que no podían pisar algún lugar libre de obstáculos; Max se aproximó a uno de los controles que tanta diversión le habían proporcionado el día anterior, y no logró disimular la apariencia triste de su rostro; El japonés, por su parte, se acercó a la mancha en el suelo que tan interesante se mostraba; la examinó unos segundos y su rostro palideció al saber que era.

--OH¡!! Por Dios¡!!... Max¡!! Esto es SANGRE¡!!!!!!!... hay sangre en nuestra sala¡!!!!! -- exclamaba el peliazul incrédulo ante una situación tan confusa para él.

-- ¿QUÉ?¡!!!! ... ¿estas seguro Tyson? -- más la expresión la cara de su amigo le decía que era verdad -- un momento -- pidió el estadounidense al pasar cerca del sillón más grande del lugar, pues al hacerlo, notó un objeto que desencajaba por completo en aquella habitación -- Tyson¡!! Ven a ver esto¡!!!

-- ¿La laptop de Kai?... que casualidad que no esté dañada ¿verdad? -- dijo con ironía, más su sarcasmo no duraría mucho tiempo al observar las imágenes que Max le mostraba -- es un video de seguridad -- afirmó lo obvio.

-- exacto, lo que significa que tal vez nos muestre lo que pasó aquí... aunque no sabía que hubiera una cámara

-- bueno eso no importa, ya ponle en "play"-- ordenó desesperado el otro. Lentamente el delgado dedo de Max se acercó a la tecla con dicha función. La sorpresa se apoderó de sus rostros, sus ojos parecieron empequeñecer conforme avanzaba la grabación y sus fuerzas, al igual que el tiempo de duración se escapó rápidamente; en el video se mostraba a dos sujetos destrozando su hogar, sin que nadie los detuviera, buscaban algo y al parecer el tiempo era de suma importancia ya que en repetidas ocasiones fijaron su vista hacia el reloj de sus muñecas; repentinamente, la puerta se abrió y mostró con decisión al supuesto salvador de su hogar, el chino se hizo presente y comenzó la persecución, con gracia y agilidad este corría por el lugar, en un intento por escapar de sus agresores y de evitar su cometido, más sin embargo el más grande fue más hábil y de un solo golpe con un bastón metálico, se deshizo de su amigo, dejándolo fuera de batalla, pues el golpe fue tan fuerte y certero que inmediatamente sus ojos se tornaron blancos y una mueca de dolor se alojó en su rostro; Los sujetos hablaron unos minutos mas, como decidiendo lo que pasaría después, y una vez decidido, cargaron el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo y se marcharon.

Los chicos se miraron incrédulos ante esas imágenes, Max cerró sus hermosos ojos y nuevamente la imagen de su compañero chino, apareció en su mente, atormentándolo.

-- ¿Crees que Kai fue a buscar a Ray? -- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

--estoy seguro Maxie, por ahora dejémoslo en manos de Kai, él sabrá que hacer -- dijo tratando de convencerse más a él mismo que a su amigo, pero pareció funcionar, por el momento solo deseaba despertar de esa pesadilla, pues aún no podía creer que a uno de sus amigos lo habían secuestrado, y mucho menos que el temor que tenía hacia unos instantes, se hubiera vuelto realidad, como un monstruo, acechando.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

EL horrible olor a oxidado, el frío inclemente, la molesta soga que lo lastimaba, la odiosa compañía de esos sujetos que ni siquiera conocía, la horrenda sensación de vacío en su estomago, no solo por falta de comida, sino también por miedo, impotencia, desesperación, culpabilidad, y otros tantos sentimientos alojados en él, y los golpes e insultos constantes hacia su persona, lo estaban agotando; débilmente sostenía su cabeza en alto, mostrando que no se doblegaría ante sus tácticas de intimidación, mas ya solo era una mascara, una pose, una mentira, pues estaba desecho; No comprendía como el orgullo puede ser tan fuerte, o tal vez era la amistada y la fidelidad que sentía hacia sus compañeros, la necesidad que tanto tiempo guardó secreta y celosamente de sentirse útil, diferente, indispensable... no lo sabía y sinceramente no quería averiguarlo, se sentía tan cansado que en cualquier momento cedería su cuerpo a Morfeo y su mente simplemente la dejaría en blanco.

-- dimos donde están las bestias sagradas si no quieres morir aquí-- le gritaban sus verdugos, al tiempo que sujetaban bruscamente su cabellera para levantar mas su cara ensangrentada e hinchada por los golpes de los cuales era objeto, causando una ligera mueca de sufrimiento en su felino rostro.

-- ya te dije que no sé -- contestó mordazmente y sin miedo alguno impreso en su voz ni en su fiera mirada.

-- Salgan de aquí – ordenó una fría e insensible voz, la cual en neko agradeció por su intromisión, al menos tendría unos segundos para descansar antes de seguir recibiendo aquella golpiza.

Sin saber como o porque, su cuerpo se relajó y dejó de sentir, toda la luz se esfumó cual humo y lo abrazó la oscuridad, lo que tanto había esperado por fin llegaba, la inconciencia le ofrecía el más bello y anhelado regalo.

Voltarie observó al chico desvanecerse ante el cansancio, y fijó su mirada en su rostro, tenía le ceja derecha rota y un hilo de sangre bajaba hasta su labio, en el cual se unía otro riachuelo rojizo hasta su mentón, sus mejillas amoratadas deformaban su cara y su ropa desgarrada a latigazos dejaban ver las heridas abiertas en la piel tersa del gatito.

Se acercó lentamente, produciendo ecos lúgubres que chocaban en las paredes frías y descuidadas de aquel bodegón, y limpió la sangre del rostro del pelinegro, en su mirar había pesar y vergüenza, arrepentimiento y la dulzura propia de un abuelo -- eres tan parecido a mi nieto cuando niño¡!!! 'Mi pequeño chico de los ojos gentiles'... --exclamó sin saberse observado, ni saber lo que esa acción traería por consecuencia...

* * *

me gusta el suspenso, ¿quien será?, jejeje yo shi she

pero bueno, ya me voy, tengo restringido el internet, T.T toy castigada... bua bua bua... sniff, lo k sea, de cual quier forma no podía tardarme en actualizar así que lo prometido es deuda, yo ya publik elcap, ahora ustedes dejan rr, porfas, ya es elultimo tirón, si se puede!!! dejen rr.

hasta la proxima!!!


	11. Capitulo XI

Nunca los abandonaré

Por: _Angy B. Mizuhara_

Gracias, mil gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron unos minutos para leer este fic, que HOY 30 de enero del 2005, a las 3:00 a.m. llega su final, no me queda mas que decirles, a ustedes lectores, que me agradó mucho escribirlo, y que ahora que lo veo terminado, no puedo mas que sentirme satisfecha.

Beyblade no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con esto, si acaso expresar lo k pienso y ganarme algunos rr, nada más.

Ahora los dejo con el final, y lo siento mucho Sky, lo intenté de veras, pero no puedo hacerlo más largo, espero me comprendas ok?

Capitulo XI

El viento, suave cual seda, sutil como felino, refrescante al igual que el agua, acariciaba su rostro y jugaba con los mechones de su cabello claro, que alegres bailaban ante el contacto; el sol, exhausto por tan larga jornada diaria, comenzaba a ocultarse detrás del horizonte, que cómplice a su amigo, lo protegía y cuidaba, cual niño pequeño, y lo cobijaba con una acolchonada frazada de nubes color pastel.

'Tengo que buscar un lugar solitario...' pensaba el chico de cabello bicolor, cuyas escarlatas brillaban ante la presencia de un nuevo reto, sus piernas, ligeras en un principio, empezaban a mostrar la fatiga después de horas de pesquisa continua, '... un lugar abandonado...' mas su mente, en cambio, en lugar de perder la esperanza, seguía indagando, buscando, explorando cualquier pista posible del paradero de su amigo.

-- ¡la bodega abandonada!!! --- murmuró para sí mismo, sin poder ocultar su alegría y dio vuelta en la esquina, para dirigirse al lugar.

' Si mis corazonadas son correctas, y espero que lo sean, en ese lugar, encontraré no sólo a Ray, también a quien lo secuestró y a quien mandó destruir mi hogar... mi abuelo', sus ojos flamearon con ira, su paso se apresuró y sus marcados músculos se tensaron, sus labios entre abiertos, dejaron escapar su aliente cálido, mientras su mente ideaba un plan.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'¿Porqué ya no hay golpes?... ¿qué estará pasando? Quisiera despertar para saberlo, pero... tengo algo de miedo, hay una sensación hueca, mala, dentro de mí, algo me dice que esto va a empeorar. Me siento tan cansado... quisiera dormir un poco, pero algo no me deja,... todo esta muy oscuro, escucho una voz, y siento una mano en mi cara, es cálida, pero rasposa, no sé quien es... debo abrir los ojos, solo tengo que esforzarme un poco... ¡vamos Ray, te haz enfrentado a cosas mucho peores que esta!!!... no puedo rendirme así de fácil'

--Vaya vaya vaya... ¿qué tenemos aquí? – una pedante y horrible voz salió de las penumbras del lugar; Pesados y sonoros pasos hicieron eco en las paredes metálicas, al tiempo que fuertes aplausos vacíos en sentido y emoción, acompañaron a una fea y retorcida sonrisa en el rostro del sujeto que acababa de llegar --¿qué es esto Voltarie? ¿Acaso nostalgia?, ¿Melancolía por el nieto perdido?... créeme, éste no lo remplazará – dijo apuntando al chico de cabellos negros y largos que seguía atado a una silla, con sus ropas holgadas y blancas, manchadas de su propia sangre, que pesadamente, intentaba abrir sus hermosos ojos dorados, cuyo brillo amenazaba con irse lejos de él.

-- Creí haberte ordenado, que trajeras unas bestias BIT, no uno de los amigos de mi nieto, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que explicar mi plan?.. este niño no era necesario – contestó con dureza e insensibilidad el viejo, con enojo en sus ojos y en su rostro

-- mmm... creo, mi señor, que es necesario, aunque sabemos bien que el muchacho, no es la cosa mas preciada por su nieto, creemos que puede ser vital, para nosotros.

-- explica

-- bien, jefe, éste... emmm... joven, sabe la posición exacta de los blades, él podría decirnos donde se encuentran, y sino...

--lo golpearás hasta matarlo¡!! -- interrumpió el viejo exasperado por la situación

-- no será necesario

-- ¿entonces?

-- podríamos chantajear a Kai, los blades por su amigo, o, los blades, su fortuna y su cooperación para que biobolt, vuelva a trabajar, por su amigo... vivo.

-- ese no era mi plan, mi nieto y su amigo están fuera, no pienso involucrarlos y es mi ultima palabra¡!!!!! – explotó, al saber lo que su "socio" pensaba hacer, el no lo permitiría, eso no.

-- que lastima¡!!!, Pero no estoy dispuesto a volver a perder en lo que tanto me he esforzado por crear, biovolt es mío, y no pienso sacrificarlo por tus estúpidos sueños paternalistas -- su rostro, que antes permanecía sereno y apacible, pronto se deformó, mostrando una sonrisa maquiavélica y una mirada siniestra.

-- ¿qué? ¿Pero como te atreves? ...-- más sin embargo no pudo terminar su frase, su sangre se heló por completo y temió por su vida y la del chico detrás de él; brillante y delgada, un arma se mostró orgullosa y altiva, por su redondo cuello, saldría la última "palabra".

-- shhh... guarda silencio... TU ya no estas al mando -- sentenció con su desagradable voz -- ahora, YO decido como serán las cosas, y estas van a cambiar mucho... -- rió entre dientes, pero conforme pasaron los segundos, su risita, se transformó en sonoras carcajadas, que resonaron en todo el lugar.

Un poco de viento entró sin invitación alguna, sacudiendo ligeramente algunas cadenas viejas y oxidadas que pendían del techo de aquella bodega, produciendo un sonido parecido al llanto de un niño o animal; algunas sostenía, en columpios férreos, tubos huecos, en cuyos interiores, las telarañas abundaban. Mas los arácnidos no eran los únicos insectos ponzoñosos que desde hacía tiempo habitaban en el bodegón.

--¿qué es lo que pretendes con esto?... Boris... Biovolt NUNCA fue tuyo, y nunca lo será – el viejo Voltarie recobró rápidamente la compostura, y encaró con desdén al sujeto que consideró alguna vez un amigo; después de todo hasta el ser mas podrido y corrompido, desea la compañía de un amigo.

-- Cállate¡!!! -- dijo el pelimorado y con un hábil movimiento de su muñeca, golpeó en la mejilla arrugada del anciano de cabellera canosa con el mango de la pistola -- Biovolt Siempre fue mío, y ahora que tengo al mocoso ese como rehén, Kai accederá a mis humildes peticiones -- contestó queriendo demostrar que él tenía el poder y bajando su arma, observó a los dos sujetos frente a él, deteniéndose por escasos segundos en cada uno de ellos. El mayor de todos, Voltarie, permanecía en el suelo sucio, sus ropas negras, de antaño, se encontraban opacas por el polvo de lugar, su único traje decente se había estropeado, y eso le alegraba un poco; su rostro, cubierto por la larga cabellera blanca, mostraba un hilo de sangre que bajaba por su nariz hasta unirse con el de su labio; con una rodilla en piso y una mano manteniendo el equilibrio, el poderoso, el sombrío, el témpano de hielo Hiwatari, se derrumbaba al verse perdido; un recuerdo perdido, regresó a su mente, tan rápido cual mercurio y mostró un fragmento de un sueño olvidado _--¿Puedo?-- dijo mientras estiraba los brazos para recibir a su nieto, pero en cuanto sus manos tocaron la manta, el niño se evaporó en el aire (...) la mesa se calcinó y se redujo a cenizas, los platillos en ella se transformaron en gusanos y cucarachas, y el vino se tornó rojizo, cuajazo, en sangre, él volvió a estar sucio, manchado por la muerte de tantos, (...) por mas que corría no llegaba a ningún lugar, la muchedumbre que yacía en el suelo muerta, mutilada y hasta moribunda, seguían junto a Él y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que nunca lo abandonarían, a donde quiera que Él mirara, ellos estarían allí, haciendo lo sentir sucio._

_(...) Se sentó encima de unos de los cuerpos mutilados y tomó un brazo cercano, jugueteó con el un poco y se rascó la espalda con la mano que pendía solamente del blanco hueso (...)_

_--¿Te aburres tan pronto?_--_ dijo una voz conocida_

_--¿qué haces aquí?-- dijo y pronto un escalofrío recorrió su espalda _sus pupilas se contrajeron bruscamente y su boca se abrió para dejar pasar el aire que sus pulmones se negaban a recibir, sacudió su cabeza queriendo olvidar tan escabroso pensamiento.

-- ¿porque? -- una pregunta rompió el silencio, una pregunta formulada en las mentes de más de dos personas en esa estancia, una pregunta que quemaba la lengua de la persona que la formula, una pregunta tan pequeña, pero que significaba tanto para los allí presentes.

--... ¿Quieres saber por que? ¿Qué mas te da, a ti gatito, él porque? De todas formas utilizaré tu cuerpo para chantajear, mejor dicho para incitar a Kai a que haga lo correcto, ¿para que quieres saber? Vamos dime ¿Para qué? -- preguntó divertido el malévolo sujeto, viéndolo a los ojos dorados.

-- Porque me gustaría saber el porque me mutilaras, el porque me arrancarás uno a uno mis dedos, y los mandaras por correo... el porque he yo de sufrir... ¿Por qué? --conforme pasaron cada una de sus lastimeras palabras por los oídos de él que alguna vez fue poderoso, un sentimiento de repulsión se fue formado en su interior, el saberse parte de la escoria, parte de esa basura que Boris llamaba su creación, lo estaba matando; Aquel chico que sin preguntar nada lo había ayudado a sobrevivir, que sin pensarlo, le había proporcionado información valiosa, que sin saberlo, había cavado su propia tumba y la de sus amigos, ahora estaba allí, en esa bodega, exigiendo una sola respuesta, tumbado en esa silla vieja y descuidada, con esas heridas que amenazaban con infectarse, con esa mirada de fuego, que lejos de extinguirse, flameaba con fiereza al tener la esperanza de que tal vez, solo tal vez, sus pregunta será contestada.

Fue entonces, cuando Voltarie entendió aquel sueño que lo aquejó durante noches incontables, durante aquellas noches que tantas veces despertó bañado en sudor, acentuando su "aroma", bajo la luz de la luna, y se escondió del mundo cubriendo su cabeza por aquella frazada que tan gentilmente ese chico le regaló; comprendió el sentido de saberse manchado de sangre, el verse rodeado de cadáveres, el saber, que no puedes huir de tu pasado, pues este es como un tatuaje, que te acompañará toda tu vida, no en tu cuerpo, en tu alma; y su corazón se derritió y lloró, rompiendo esa mascara que tanto llevó consigo.

-- bien te diré por que,... porque quiero, necesito un anzuelo y tu ya estas aquí, quiero a mi investigación de vuelta y Kai la tiene, y si quiere a su amigo vivo... tendrá que dármela, pero no te preocupes... a MI no me dolerá -- y estalló en carcajadas.

--no lo lograrás¡!!! Kai no caerá en tu trampa¡!!! Y tu, Boris, ya veras, que tu "investigación" fracasará, como todo lo que haces... – sentenció con ácido en sus palabras y fuego en su mirada.

-- ¿Así? ¿Sabes algo? No te necesito vivo insolente¡!!! – dijo con furia en su rostro, mostrando cuanto le había afectado el comentario del chico, y levantando su arma plateada, la dirigió a la cabeza del pelinegro; el clic retumbó en las paredes de metal y un escalofrío heló su espina dorsal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

--no lo lograrás¡!!! Kai no caerá en tu trampa¡!!! Y tu, Boris, ya veras, que tu "investigación" fracasará, como todo lo que haces...

-- ¿Así? ¿Sabes algo? No te necesito vivo insolente¡!!!

Su aliento se atoró en su garganta, sus ojos se afilaron y se tensaron sus músculos, '¡Lo Asesinará!!!!!' Se gritó mentalmente y salió del escondite, donde escuchó toda la conversación; decidido emprendió la marcha hacia el lugar donde se divisaban su abuelo, su amigo y el científico con el arma; Más paró en seco al escuchar el estruendo, la bala salió disparada y penetró el miocardio de aquella persona que calló inevitablemente en el suelo, pues las parcas, ya había decidido cortar ese hilo y como es sabido, nadie es capaz de detenerlas; Kai no cría lo que había visto, la sorpresa y tristeza inundó su pálido rostro y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-- NOOO¡!!!!! – el grito proveniente del neko regresó a la realidad a todos lo allí presentes, y Kai se apresuró a acercarse al cuerpo que yacía inerte a los pies del chino que lloraba.

--Pero que... bueno no importa, ese viejo ya no servía de mucho, se sensibilizó demasiado, ya no sabía era lo favorable para la organización... --se jactaba al tiempo que hacía ademanes con las manos y la pistola.

--Boris... – siseó el bicolor-- ¿Qué le haz hecho a mi abuelo? – y apretó con mayor fuerza sus puños.

-- OH¡!!, joven Kai, que gusto verlo por aquí – dijo con falsa alegría – de hecho estaba pensando en buscarlo luego, pero que bueno que ya esté acá

-- Boris, no estoy de humor para soportarte y mas vale que te dejes de bromas tontas si no quieres que yo... – a cada palabra que salía de sus labios, su cuerpo temblaba por el coraje que transitaba en sus venas.

--¿o sino que?... no creo que harás nada, y ¿sabes porque? Por que te voy a proponer algo que no podrás negar – calló unos instantes para ver la expectación en el rostro de los presentes – te propongo que te unas a mí¡!!! Que formemos una organización nueva, donde tu y yo, juntos logremos lo que tu inepto abuelo no consiguió... te ofrezco el poder, Kai, que me respondes, olvida tu aburrida, y ven conmigo, a mi lado, triunfarás¡!!!.

La pasmada mirada del neko-jin, no creía lo que se presenciaba frente a él, todo pasaba tan rápido, se sentía aturdido y su cabeza comenzaba a doler tanto a mas que todo su cuerpo.

'¿Qué?... ¿unirme a él?' Su asombro se reflejó en su rostro, sus carmines se abrieron de par en par -- Yo jamás me uniré a ti, no de nuevo, no me vas a volver a utilizar y que te quede bien claro.

-- y quien te dio poder de elección -- y apuntó nuevamente el arma hacia el chino, quien abrió los ojos asustado, temiendo lo peor.

-- de acuerdo esto es lo que contesto – y dicho eso, tomó su blade, Dranzer, y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia el techo.

-- eres un idiota... -- un estruendo interrumpió su frase, el beyblade azul, topó con unas cadenas que sostenían unos viejos tubos que, sin soporte alguno, desplomaron libremente sobre el cuerpo del malvado, que solo atinó a cubrir su cara con sus brazos.

Una nube de polvo se levantó inmediatamente después, y cuando ambos chicos abrieron los ojos, supieron que todo había terminado; sonrieron para el otro y suspiraron tranquilos; el bicolor se acercó a su amigo y desató sus muñecas heridas por el forcejeo, lo ayudó a levantarse y con paso sereno y lento, se dirigieron a la salida. Ray, que se sostenía en su ex líder, se aventuró a preguntar algo que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro -- Kai... ¿Por qué no aceptaste lo que te propuso Boris? Era muy tentador – dijo con pena, pues él francamente creyó que este aceptaría, después de todo, era lo que siempre busco ¿no?.

-- Porque me prometí que los cuidaría y que nunca los abandonaría, y lo que yo prometo, lo cumplo...

Dicho esto, caminaron hacia el horizonte, perdiéndose en la lejanía, la luna todas las mañanas, y como el sol todas las tardes.

* * *

() **Mercurio y las parcas**, eran dioses griegos, EL primero, tambien conocido como el dios de los ladrones, por su velocidad, era conciderado, como mensajero, es poreso, que lo representan, con un gorro y sandalias aladas; la parcas eran 3 hermanas, tejían la trama del destino humano, de vez en cuando detenía su lavor, para cortar un hilo, lo que significaba la muerte de una persona, en este caso Voltarie; sus nombres Cloto (presidía el nacimiento e hilaba la suerte), Láquesis (movía los husos de la vida) y Atropos (era la encargada de cortar el hilo).

bien creo que esto es todo, dudas y comentarios??, aprieten el botoncito que dice 'GO' y yo gustosa las responderé

ok bye!!!


End file.
